


Impossible Love

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Ever since Lily Evans met the dark and foreboding young wizard named Severus Snape, she has always loved him. She has never understood why James Potter and the other so-called Maurauders insisted on treating him so terribly. Severus Snape has always loved Lily. She showed him kindness where others showed him only hatred and violence. But can she love a pathetic loser like him? What if Lily chose Snape? What if there were a different set of circumstances that led her to ultimately marry and die Mrs. Lily Potter, instead of Mrs. Lily Snape? Here is what I think would have happened if things had turned out slightly different for Lily and James.As always, your votes and comments are greatly appreciated! A big advance thank you to everyone!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Severus

The pain was tolerable this time around, but that was not a comfort to the thin, malnourished black haired wizard as he laid in the fetal position after the brute left him bleeding and bruised in a crumpled heap in his bedroom. 

The coal mining plant had laid off its workers, and that included the young wizard's father Tobias Snape. But the boy did not care about such adult details. He only cared about the fact that he received his letter from Hogwarts earlier today. 

His mother had given it to him privately, and said, "Severus, no matter what you do, please don't show it to your father. But know that I am very, very proud of you for being accepted, son." 

Severus nodded, "Thank you, mum. I..I'm going to go take a shower now."

"Alright. Do you want a sandwich? I made egg salad," His mother said. He nodded, and she nodded back. Severus went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He undressed out of the poor thrift store clothes that his parents could barely afford. 

His ribs stood out and he knew that he was underweight for being eleven years old. But with barely one meal a day, he could hardly put on any real muscle. He was very pale, almost sallow in his complexion, but there was a dark intensity to his dark features that either repelled or fascinated people when they met him for the first time. 

He had a rather long face with an angular jaw, rather thin lips, and a slight aquiline nose, which he inherited from his mother, as well as her black eyes. He had no notion of his looks at eleven, but he knew that most people didn't like it when he looked at them for too long of a time. 

He washed his hair, and conditioned it, and washed himself off. He did not linger in the shower, even though it was the only place in his home that he felt truly safe. He dried off, and looked at his closet with dismay. The other kids would look down on him, and make fun of him, he just knew it. His clothes fit, thank Merlin, but they were ripped up and faded from many washings. 

He brushed out his hair, and got dressed in holey socks, his trusty black Doc Martens, boxers, a black t-shirt, and tucked that into black jeans. He picked out one of his dad's old black blazers and threw it on, knowing the brute would be gone for hours at the local pub. He didn't know how the drunk was able to afford alcohol, they were practically destitute.

Their home, Spinners End, used to be this charming, grand Victorian home, but now it looked like a place only The Munsters would live in. There were still traces of his mother's Prince wealth in little nick knacks, and a silver tea set that was one of the few things that his mother Eileen was able to buy when she first married his muggle father, making him a half-blood. But Severus knew that she only was able to practice her magic when his father was out of the house. 

His father feared magic, and Severus suspected, it was one of the few plausible reasons the black haired wizard boy could come up with to explain why his father was so abusive physically and mentally. 

But at this moment in time, the boy didn't care about the reasons why, he only wanted to get out of this decrepit, old tomb, and go outside. He went downstairs and found his mother making high tea for herself, something she never did when her husband was home, of course. It was always clean up the house, cook, service me, and do anything else I command of you, freak, or whatever obscenity popped into the deranged muggle's mind, fill in the blank. 

He sat down at the table, his posture perfect as his mother sipped her tea. He knew full well that if he just skipped outside like a normal child, she would demand that he do some chore later on to compensate for his 'lack of tact,' on his part. 

She set her tea cup aside and said, "I shall have to endeavor to find some excuse to explain where we went to account for you going to Kings Cross Station to meet the Hogwarts Express." 

Severus tried for frankness, since his mother appeared to be in one of her rare amiable moods this morning, "Mother, could you just not tell him that you sent me away to some muggle boarding school? I mean, they require trains to reach them as well. You don't have to mention it is Hogwarts." 

Her black eyes regarded him over her tea cup, and sighed, "You and I both know what happens when I am not truthful about the wizarding world, son. I will take your advice under advisement, of course."

The boy fought the urge to tell her to just leave the brute. But of course, he kept forgetting about her skills as a legililimens. She narrowed her eyes and said, "It is not that simple, Severus. I wish it was. It is true that any love I had for your father died, but even the wizarding world is not kind to abused women. They believe that what goes on in a man's home should stay behind closed doors."

"That's messed up," The boy wizard said. "I would never treat my witch that way."

His mother favored him with a rare smile, and said, "Of course not. You have a good heart son," She looked at the kitchen clock, which was one of those black cat kitchen clocks where the eyes go back and forth. "You may take your sandwich and go outside for two hours. But no longer. I do not want you to catch a worse beating for not being home to help me cook dinner."

Severus flashed his mother a genuine smile. "Thank you, mum. I will try to be back on time."

"Yes, yes, now go."  
A normal child would hug his mother, perhaps express some childish sentiment that would be looked upon with favor by the mother. But this was not a house where love thrived. No, this was a prison. A prison that he hoped that he would be able to escape via Hogwarts, and school work. But little did he know that as he headed out to the park that he would meet the one girl who would change the entire course of his young life...


	2. Chapter 2

Lily

"Ow!" A horse faced dark brown haired girl squealed as a younger, more vivacious ginger haired girl tripped her sister as they played freeze tag in the local neighborhood park. "Lily, that _hurt_! Why're like so mean??"

The ginger haired girl giggled, "Cause' you're a sore loser, Tuni' is why. Race you to the swings?"

The homely brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? Will you give me a head start?"

"Deal," Lily said. Honestly, sometimes her older sister was just too much. She took everything and herself much too seriously. She waited until her sissy was halfway up the hill before taking off running after her sister. She could have easily overtaken her sister, but since she won the last round, she decided to let her sister have this small victory.

Petunia made it to the park swing set, and being Petunia, rubbed her face in her "victory," "I did it! I did it!" She exclaimed happily, jumping up and down excitedly.

Lily plastered on a smile, "Yup, you sure did. Let's see how high we can fly when we jump from the swing."

Lily sat on the swing, and kicked off her feet. "Okay, one...two...three!"

They swung on the swings for a while, and neither girl noticed the little black haired wizard boy watching them from his post by the old weeping willow tree in the park. Lily jumped out of her swing first, and she expected to land on solid ground, but found herself being caught by a pair of arms instead. The force of her jump knocked her would-be rescuer to the ground, and herself with...him? Did some boy really catch her? Eww!

The breath was knocked out of them both, and they both lay on the grass, stunned and breathless for a second. Then Lily laughed, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Black met emerald, and both boy and girl looked anywhere than at each other, embarrassed. "No, you didn't hurt me," The boy said, grinning. "I just...um, didn't want to see you get hurt."

Lily blushed, not knowing why at eleven years old she was blushing, just that she was. "Oh. Well, thank you," She said lamely. "My name is Lily Evans. My sissy over there is Petunia, though I call her 'sore loser,' and 'horse girl.' "

"Pleased to meet you," The tall, pale boy said, smiling, "My name is Severus Snape."

They shook hands, and looked at each other for a few precious seconds before Tuni' came running up to them, and said, "Lils! Don't shake his hand," She snapped, "Haven't mummy and daddy taught us to not touch... _freaks_ like this?"

Lily couldn't believe her sister's rudeness! She dropped Severus's hand, and rounded on her, "Tuni, be nice! Severus was only helping me up when I crashed into him while swinging. He's not a freak!"

Petunia put her hands on her bony hips. "Oh, no? Well, _I_ know who he is. He lives in that freaky house on Villa St, and they say his mum's like a weird witch or something who snatches the neighborhood kids during Halloween. It's why no one in their right mind trick or treats there."

Severus laughed, "Actually, my dad's the ghoul, not my mum. My mum is the nice one. But then again, you like her candied apples every year, _Tunia_ '."

Petunia looked like she was about to have a fit, but got her breathing out of control. She flipped her brown braid. "Yeah, well, at least _my_ daddy works for a living. Come, lils. Mum will have dinner ready."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'll be there in a bit."

Her sister scowled, and ran off back to the neighborhood. "I'm sorry about Tuni," She said to Severus. "She's soo mean, and hateful. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, thank Merlin."  
"Merlin?"  
"My family's kinda agnostic, I guess," Severus said, kicking little puffs of dust with his boots. "Anyway, I should be headed back. My dad will..." A flash of pain came over his face, "Yeah, um, I won't tell you what he would do if I'm not back on time. So, umm," He blushed shyly, "Can I like, well, see you again, Lily? You seem really nice." 

Lily felt a strange flighty feeling in the pit of her belly. This boy was cute, like really pale, but cute in his own way. She had seen him around their Primary School, but he always kept to himself, and had like no friends. She never had any classes with him, though, and never knew his name, just that his house looked like something out of the Addam's Family, and his parents were weird people for the most part.

"Sure, Sev," She said, "You can see me around. You seem nice too...and cute."

Severus blushed at that, but smiled. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure!"  
"Okay, let's go. You lead."  
He held out his thin, pale hand, and Lily took it. They walked hand in hand up to her house, and Severus gave her a hug before leaving her at the back gate of her house. They parted then, and Lily went inside her house, feeling like she was in a daze. 

Her fingers tingled a bit where Severus held her hand as they walked, and she felt sad to see him go. But at dinner that night, a snowy owl flew into the open kitchen window with a sealed envelope. It had a red wax seal on it like in olden times, and it was addressed to her!

_Dear Miss. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pleased be informed that the school year begins on September first. Enclosed is a list of all of your school supplies and other needs. We do so look forward to seeing you in school._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagoll,_   
_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily read through the list. It was a cut and dried list of books, a cauldron, wand, potions supplies, other school stuff, and the pets that a student could bring: an owl, a cat, a rat, or a toad. Lily smiled when she read the line about a cat. She had always wanted one, but her mum never allowed it before.

The owl left after mum gave the pretty snowy bird a treat, and it flew off. Lily thought she was in trouble, but her mum hugged her and said, "Congratulations, sweetie! Not every kid gets to go to Hogwarts. I'm so proud of you!"

Lily's father, usually one of the most self contained guys imaginable, broke out into a smile, and said, "Congratulations, pumpkin. I'm sure you can whip up Lily here some chocolate brownies to celebrate, can't you, Carol?" 

Petunia sat at the dinner table, and began crying, "How come it's _her_?! Why can she go to some freaks school and not me?!!"

Mum tried to console her, but Tuni' was having none of that. She ran upstairs yelling, "Lily gets to have all the fun! It's not fair!" 

Dinner was quiet after that, but her parents read through the list and began talking excitedly about Hogwarts, and soon the ginger haired girl soon forgot about her older sister's distress about not being included. Lily went to bed that night, ecstatic about the adventure that she was about to embark on, and Severus would be going to school with her too...


	3. Chapter 3

Severus

The black haired wizard boy arrived at Spinners End in happy spirits, but he pushed this happiness deep down, because it would be seen as a clear weakness in this house. His mother was chopping up carrots in the kitchen when he arrived, and asked, "Is that your father's jacket?"

"Yes, mum."  
"Put it in the hamper, and come back and stir the noodles," She ordered. 

"Yes, mum."  
He went upstairs and took off the blazer, and put it in the laundry shoot just like his mother wanted. He came downstairs and washed his hands. He stirred the egg noodles for the beef stroganoff his mother was cooking. They both worked fast on their cooking, and didn't say a word to each other. He wanted to tell his mother so badly about Lily, and how they met, but knew it was better not to, he had school next week, and he didn't want to screw up his chance of attending by admitting that he met a pretty girl who thought he was 'cute.'

The dinner was finished, and they ate. "Mum, when is dad going to be back?"

His mother's fork slammed on to her plate with a crash. _Oh, no, I've ruined everything! Smooth words there, pal._ "He won't be back till' late. Now, go to bed."

"But mum--" He began, but the cold look in her eyes told him to shut up. 

"Yes, mum," He muttered. He got ready for bed, and went to bed. But of course, the fragile peace of the house was disturbed with the arrival of his father. He heard crashing, and booming downstairs. The breaking of dishes. Great, just freaking great! 

"...back to your whores! We don't want you here!" Severus heard his mother shouting. 

"...like that I'm spreadin' myself out, admit it lena' babe," His father slurred. "Maybe ya want a piece o' that action, hmm?"

_No, stupid! Stay here, and hopefully, the drunk bastard won't notice you, and pass out for the night!_ But there had always been a powerful protective streak in the young wizard, and it was born through moments like this when his father came home roaring drunk and stinking of booze, sweat, and body fluids he didn't want to know about. He crept downstairs, and saw his father backhand his mother. A deep rage came over the young wizard and he saw red cloud his vision: how _dare_ he!

The boy found a baseball bat in the corner somewhere and saw his father bending his mother over the sofa and raping her. She screamed in pain, and didn't see Severus swing at her husband until it was too late.

Severus took a hard swing, knocking the knees out from underneath the drunk brute, and Severus managed to get a few licks in with the wooden bat before Tobias Snape roared in anger and punched his son in the face. 

Severus could vaguely hear his mother begging for her husband to stop hitting their son. But then he blacked out where he had no concept of what was happening any more, let alone how bad he was hurt...

✂--------

Three Hours Later....

Severus came to with a terrible headache and pains in his body that he didn't want to think about. He was in his bed, and his mother was there beside him, dabbing a wet washcloth on his forehead.

"M-mum?"

  
"You're awake. Good," She said without emotion. He looked about his neat but Spartan bedroom, and saw that his mother was in her nightgown that was buttoned from throat to toes. 

"W-w-what happened?" He asked. 

His mother sighed, and set aside her washcloth into the bowl it was soaking in. "Well, you started beating on your father with a baseball bat before he punched you until you went unconscious. I left him where he passed out, and tended to your wounds."

The boy could hear a rebuke coming, and he narrowed his eyes. "But mum, he was _raping_ you! I had to _do_ something. Were you just going to let him touch you like that?!"

"And what can I do, son? He broke my wand a year ago when we had the exact same fight," Eileen said. She was afraid of saying too much, Severus could sense. At eleven, he knew that most of their arguments were above his understanding, but he was far from stupid. He knew what rape was, and he knew that his father was being unfaithful to his mother.

Severus sighed, "I don't know, mum. Will I still be able to go to school?"

She nodded, "Oh yes, you will indeed go to Hogwarts for your own protection. I don't know what I'm going to do on the holidays when they kick students out for the breaks, but...hopefully, I can write to convince the Headmaster to allow you to remain there, because it isn't safe for you here."

"Oh, mum!" He said, and flung his arms around his mother. "But...what about you? Can't they let you stay at the castle too? You told me muggles can't come to the castle."

"Would that I could."  
"I understand."

  
"Good. Now, go to sleep. I will check on you tomorrow," She said, standing up. She left him in the dark bedroom, and it was with great difficulty that he fell asleep, because he kept reliving, in his mind, the sight of his father raping his mother against the couch, and how he had to beat him up with that baseball bat in order to get the drunk brute to stop. It was going to be hell to go to school and worry about his mother's well being. But it was out of his hands, and he could do nothing, nothing at all...


	4. Chapter 4

Lily

The ginger haired, muggleborn witch was in perfectly happy spirits as she went to bed on the last night at home. She was going to be going to Hogwarts, with all sorts of cool people and creatures! It was like a whole new world for her to discover and explore. _Maybe with a certain cute wizard with black eyes?_ She thought suddenly. No, Severus and her were friends. Weren't they? She certainly didn't see much of him since he walked her back to her backyard and he seemed to be holed up in Spinners End for days. 

She got ready for her train ride, and put on a blue and green jumper. She got her purse, and rushed downstairs. Tuni' was being mean as usual, and whining about how unfair it was that she wasn't going with to Hogwarts. But just as the Evans family set out, the doorbell rang. 

A tall older woman in emerald green robes with a pointy hat on her head stood in the doorway, and Severus was standing beside her. 

"Sev!" Lily exclaimed, rushing to him. 

He hugged her, smiling happily, "Hey, Lily. How have you been?"

For some reason, his smile made her blush. What was wrong with her? Could she really have a crush on him? "Oh, I've been okay. Tuni's being a stinker and she thinks it's unfair that I'm going to Hogwarts when she can't."

The old woman cleared her throat, "Yes, well, I am sure you and Mr. Snape can catch up during our trip to Kings Cross station. But if you will excuse me, I have a few last minute words to say to your parents. Please wait outside."

We walked around to the backyard, and sat on the edge of the sandbox. "Soo," She asked, before her nerves failed her, "What have you been up to?"

Severus sighed, "My mum wrote to Dumbledore. He's like the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She explained that it wasn't safe for her to bring me to Kings Cross station, nor did she think it was smart for me to go by myself, because...well..."

The way Severus trailed off, and looked too ashamed to tell her anything else, scared her. She had no idea why, in her eleven year old brain, she took his hand in hers, and he looked at her, surprised. 

His cheeks filled with color, as he looked at her shyly, "Lily, if I say what's really wrong...um, no, never mind, I'll just show you."

Lily watched as he lifted up part of his black t-shirt and there were black bruises and healed scars along his skinny bare back. He put his shirt back down and tucked it in to his black jeans. 

Tears filled the ginger witch's eyes as they sat in silence for a while. "Your...your daddy did that?" She asked.

"Yeah."  
"Oh. Well, then why is the old lady here for me, then?"

"Oh. Cause' like, we have to go to the wizarding market and bank to get our school supplies, and it's kinda not cool if...well, muggles go there. The Headmaster wanted to show you the ropes." 

The word muggles sounded a bit derogatory, but she had no idea why. He must have seen the confusion on her face, because he said, "It only means non magic users. You know, like your sister and parents."

"Okay. So, is that why all the weird stuff happens at your place? Cause' of your daddy?" Lily asked. 

Severus only nodded. "Well, then you should come stay with us! Mum and dad wouldn't like it if they knew your daddy was so mean."

Severus grinned, "That would be nice. Then I could show you my new potions. I like doing that stuff, I'll show you, it's so cool. But we can't do magic out of school since we're being taught and stuff."

The woman in green robes came outside, and said, "Miss. Evans, do you want to say goodbye to your family? We have only a few minutes."

"Oh, okay."

  
The ginger haired witch went inside, and her mum gave her a hug, and her daddy hugged her too. But Tuni', Petunia looked stone faced and appeared to have no emotions on her face. It was almost like she hated her, or something. 

"Come on, Tuni,' I'm gonna be gone for months!" Lily said, almost impatiently. "Can't I get a hug goodbye."

"No. You have cooties," Her sister said, "I saw you out in the yard with freak boy. Lily's got a boyfriend, mum! Lily's got a boyfriend, Lily's got a _boyfriend_!"

"Enough, Petunia!" Daddy admonished. "What did I say about judging books by their covers?"

"To not judge, cause' I don't know the whole story?" Tuni' asked, looking down at the floor. "But dad, it's not fair! Lily makes friends with...that _boy,_ and now suddenly she's gotta go to school with him??"

"Petunia, the boy has had a difficult life," Their mother added, "Honestly, sweetie, I raised you both better than this. Now, go upstairs to your room."

"But...but mum!"  
"Now, young lady."

  
"Yes, mum," Petunia said, but then sneered at her younger sister, "Bye' freak girl. Don't come back with a baby in your belly. You get em' by kisses and cooties." 

She ran upstairs crying angry tears. Lily's parents hugged her again, and had her promise to write them often. When the goodbyes and hugs were finally over, the ginger haired witch left her home on Privet Drive with Severus Snape, her best guy friend and the witch, who called herself Professor McGonagoll. Once they got to Diagon Alley is when it became very clear to the young witch that this wasn't just a new adventure she was starting on, but a whole new life, and it would change her life forever...


	5. Chapter 5

Severus

The taxi ride to the Leaky Cauldron was bumpy and terrible, the black haired wizard, decided. But it wasn't all that bad, because he had Lily Evans with him. Lily, with her sunny smile, and beautiful eyes that warmed his heart every time they sparkled with warmth. Professor McGonagoll kept a sharp eye on them, but he kept reaching over to hold her hand, and Lily blushed, but didn't pull away, or say he was being gross.

McGonagoll caught them a few times holding hands, but after scolding them the first three times, she let them hold hands; it wasn't like they knew what they were doing as first years, any way. The taxi made an abrupt stop, and McGonagoll paid the driver before getting out.

Severus followed, helping Lily out of the car as his mother taught him to always hold doors open for ladies. He held the door for them both at the bar/inn they were going into.

"Are you kids hungry?" McGonagoll asked her young charges. 

"I had a PJ," Severus said, "But I could eat, I guess. Lily?"

Lily made a cute pouty face, "Aw, and I didn't get one? You're mean, Sev."

He chuckled, "I'll make you one too, next time. Deal?"

"Deal."  
"Cool."   
McGonagoll was still staring at Lily, waiting for an answer, and finally said, exasperated "Oh, for heavens sake, girl! I will just order us up some eggs and pancakes for all of us."

"Yay!" Lily said, jumping up and down with excitement. "Mum always makes me chocolate milk to go with my strawberry pancakes."

McGonagoll smiled at them. Severus knew that they were likely frustrating the older witch, but she did like them, there was no denying that. She was certainly one of the kindest ladies he had ever met, but she didn't suffer fools either: he liked and respected her authority immediately. After all, his mother did say that she would be most displeased if she were to hear at St. Mungos that he misbehaved during his little journey to Hogwarts.

They walked to the back of the bar/inn, and McGonagoll tapped the bricks in a pattern with her wand, and remarkably, the bricks began to magically move aside to form a perfectly good archway to walk on to the busy marketplace of Diagon Alley. To the black haired wizard and ginger haired witch, the marketplace looked like something out of a postcard, or in Severus's mind, a Charles Dickens novel. Gas lamps on every corner, witches and wizards of all ages walking along the cobblestone streets in old fashioned robes like Professor McGonagoll beside them. 

Some of these people greeted Professor McGonagoll warmly, and some asked who her charges were. Severus was polite, but said nothing that would let the adults think he was anything but a polite wizard boy. Lily was more shy and nervous, but charming. 

McGonagoll took them to all of the stores one by one, and they bought their first year supplies with wizarding money at the goblin run Gringott's Bank. But when they went to the pet store, Lily saw a Bombay cat that nuzzled her and it was like love at first sight for the witch and cat.

"Professor, can I get him, please? He's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed, cuddling her new friend.

Severus saw the old witch smile, and she said, "I don't see why not, dear. I love cats myself, in fact, in school I sometimes observe my classes in my animagus form which is a cat. Would your parents be opposed to you getting a cat?"

"My mum said it was okay."  
"Alright then, I will let you buy him. Let me just go gather the supplies you need. Will this be your first cat?" The Professor asked politely.

"Yes."  
"Wonderful."  
Severus found no pets to interest him, and even if he did, he knew his dad would only mistreat any owl or cat that he would adopt anyway. 

McGonagoll raised an eyebrow at him, but she said kindly, "No pets for you, Mr. Snape?"

"No, Professor. My dad..."  
"I understand."  
Lily came out of the store with her new cat carrier, and she pouted when she saw that he didn't come out of the store with a pet in tow.

"Nothing you liked in there, Sev?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm all set. What are you going to name him?" He asked. Lily gave him a shy look and said, "Well...I kinda wanted to name him after you."

"Not coco or licorice?"  
"Nope. None of them are my friends. You're my friend too, Severus," Lily insisted. "I mean, if you're okay with it."

He couldn't help but smile. "Sure, Lils, you bet. But can I hold him?"

They found a table at the coffee shop and she put the cat in his arms. The Bombay looked up at him, and began to purr and knit on him. He scratched the cat's sleek black body, and checked to make sure Lily's cat was indeed a boy. Yep, a boy indeed.

McGonagoll found them playing with Miss. Evans' new cat, and she had to admit that seeing the abused boy laugh and smile did him a world of good. She ushered them off to Kings Cross station, and instructed them on how to use the portal for platform 9 3/4. 

Severus looked at Lily, and they both said, "Together."

They took off at a run and pushed their train trolleys through the portal on to the other side. Severus looked at the red steam engine train with wonder, but he soon lost Lily in the crowd, and that was when his troubles at school began, because he caught sight of her red hair, and didn't see that he ran straight into a thin, geeky boy with messy black hair and round glasses on his face.

"Why don't you watch where _I'm_ going, clumsy ass?!" The boy said, dusting off his black robes. 

"I...I'm _sorry_ , I didn't realize that you owned this station, git," He taunted, sizing up this skinny, geeky boy that outweighed him by maybe ten pounds. 

"Yeah, and who might you be?" The glasses wearing boy mocked.

"Severus Snape," He introduced. 

The boy laughed, "Yeah, tell ya what... _Snivilus_ , you keep out of my way, and we'll just forget about it. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal."  
"Mr. Potter, is it?" McGonagoll asked sharply, walking up to them with Lily in tow. 

Potter blushed, "Yes, Professor."

"Apologize for your unseemly rudeness this instant, or you will find detention with me for a month," McGonagoll said, stomping her foot. 

"Sorry... _Severus_ ," Potter said, spitting out his name derisively. "Hey, there, I'm James, and you are--"

"Lily. And Severus is my _friend_ , so butt out, _Pothead_ ," Lily spat, putting her hands on her hips, staring James Potter down. He backed down looking hurt, and Severus fought the urge to smile. But he had the sickening feeling that his troubles at school were only going to get worse from here on in, and in time, his prediction turned out to be true... 


	6. Chapter 6

Lily

She had no idea why someone could be so cruel to Severus. Honestly, all Sev did was accidentally bump into the stupid wizard boy. Maybe James Potter just needed a stronger prescription for his glasses, or maybe, just maybe, he really was that stupid. When him and his friends offered her a place to sit with them, she lifted her nose in the air and walked to the back of the train where the Slytherins were. 

An older, good looking teen wizard with platinum blonde hair blocked her way, and asked, "Is there something I can help you find?"

"I'm looking for Severus Snape, he's my best friend," The ginger haired muggleborn witch said, carrying her act carrier with her. 

The boy, who obviously was a Slytherin by his emerald green badge and silver serpent on his black robes, grinned, and said, "He's chatting with my friends. But let me go get him, Miss?"

"Evans. Lily Evans."  
"Evans," The wizard repeated. "That's not a wizarding name I am familiar with, and believe me, I have had to memorize them from an early age. My name is Lucius Malfoy."

"Um, could I just talk to my friend without you spreading your cooties everywhere?" Lily said, suddenly not liking this boy's snobby behavior, not at all. 

He narrowed his blue eyes at her, and went into the Slytherin compartment. Severus came right out, and hugged her tightly. 

"Hey, Lils," He said, happily, "Do you wanna sit with us? We have a game of wizard chess going on right now that's just exciting."

She didn't particularly want to sit with the Slytherins, but it was certainly better than sitting with Pothead and his friends. 

"Okay, but little Severus misses you," Lily said. "He's like...like our little baby or something."

Severus laughed, "Alright, alright, you win. But you'll watch the game, right?"

"Yep."  
"Goody! Let's go," The dark haired wizard boy said. He made the introductions: Lucius Malfoy, the snobby blonde, was the oldest, then there was Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, then Dolohov, then some others. 

They greeted the ginger haired witch politely enough as Lucius played against a scruffy looking wizard named McNair. McNair made a dumb move that sacrificed his Queen, and Malfoy got his opponent in three quick moves. She clapped along with the rest. 

"Okay, Severus, it's your turn," Narcissa said. "You and... _you_. What is your name, first year?" The beautiful blonde witch said to her.

"Lily."  
"Yes, Lily. Come. Now, can you play chess?" The witch asked, giving a look that clearly said, 'yes, you are definitely being tested here.'

"My dad taught me the muggle version," She said, "Is it any different to this version?"

"No, none. Good luck."  
Lily sat across from Severus, putting her cat carrier next to her on the ground. They played intensely, absorbed in the game. 

Severus won every time, but she came awfully close three times in the last round when he said, "I'm going to go spend time with my friend alone, guys. You play on." 

Some of the older Slytherins whistled, but Malfoy snarled, "Shut up, you dolts! They're just kids. Besides, the boy is my cousin, so he's my responsibility."

Lily joined Severus at an empty part of the train and they played with her cat for a bit.

"I'm so glad you didn't sit with those idiots," Severus said, suddenly. "But wait, I didn't show you this cool potion I've been working on over the summer. It's called veritaserum. I dosed my dad with it and he totally spilled the beans about how much he hates magic."

He produced a vial of clear liquid with a label written in a pretty spidery script. "I'll take it," She said.

But Severus shook his head. "No, don't. It makes you tell the total truth for as long as the potion lasts in the drinker's body. But let's try it on...Cissa' and Lucius. It will be fun."

"Oh, Sev! That's just...well, mean. I mean, he's kind of rude," Lily admitted.

Severus shrugged, playing with the cat in his lap. Little Severus batted his hands and gnawed on his fingers when he scratched the cat's belly. Lily couldn't help but find the scene so cute. He kissed the cat's head, and laughed when her cat licked him back.

Severus looked up at her, and said, "Here, you hold our cat. I'm going to teach him not to mess with you."

"Sev, don't."  
"Aren't you my girl?"  
Lily blushed. "Well...yeah, I guess. Yep, sure am! Just don't be mean."

Severus flashed her a mischievous grin, and winked, "I won't. Be right back, k?"

"Alright."  
Severus disappeared, and came back fifteen minutes, running back in. "Ookay, bad idea! Lucius and Cissa' are totally spreading cooties in there."

Lily giggled, but she couldn't help but blush. Severus giggled too, but then their eyes met. They inched closer to each other, and Lily felt her heart speed up as Severus asked, "Um, not that you want to...but umm, would you ever want to kiss me?"

Lily shrugged, and pecked his lips. Severus turned beet red and gave her an innocent chaste kiss. They looked away from each other bashfully, but little did the young witch or wizard know that that first kiss would be less innocent and would speak of the growing affection between them; an affection that would break down the barriers of their school and society that would tell them that their friendship was wrong and evil...


	7. Chapter 7

Severus

The boat ride up to the castle separated Severus from Lily, but his young mind turned over and over his shared kiss with Lily. He still felt so bashful about it, but he liked her. Like, seriously liked her. She was so kind, and she seemed to _get_ him. After all, she did call him 'cute,' something he has never heard from any of the girls in his primary school. He never got any Valentines cards, but yet this one witch liked him for himself, it was nice to be liked.

He rode with the other first years, his older Slytherins having to take the horseless carriages that seemed to be pulled by nothing. The castle of Hogwarts looked magical all on its own, lit up like a Christmas tree. Ever since he went with his mum to the Tower of London when he was eight, he was fascinated with castles, and how they were built to protect the people living behind the high stone walls. 

Armor and weapons fascinated him in particular, because at one time, even wizards went to war in full armor, while still using wands in combat. Hell, there were whole wizarding kingdoms, and every pureblood wizard family was descended from these nobles. Severus found it cool that his mum could be descended from like a Princess or something. But when he told his mother these things, she scowled and said that he would never be accepted, and to just shut up about 'such nonsense.' 

The boats stopped at the boathouse the older students nicknamed the shrieking shack for whatever strange reason. Hagrid, the big, burly half giant held aloft a huge lantern in one of his beefy hands, led them up the winding stairs until they got to the foyer of the castle. 

Severus smoothed down his new black robes and tried to find Lily in the crowd of first years. McGonagoll showed up as she came out of two elaborately carved double doors, and explained about the school Houses, and what House points meant. He then spotted her talking to one of James Potter's friends, Sirius Black. Eww, just eww.

"Aw, hey coz," Sirius greeted, smirking, "I was just telling Lily here about the pet snake you keep in your room."

"Is that eau de lupine I smell?" Severus asked sarcastically. "Oh, wait, that's just _you_. At least I don't smell like a wet dog everywhere I go."

"At least I bathe."  
"Whatever, Black. Let's go, Lily, I'm going to puke from the smell of dog all of a sudden," Severus said, holding his nose in an exaggerated manner. Lily giggled, and took his hand in hers. 

They walked together hand in hand into the golden hall where four long tables were lined up, and were crowded with older students. Above, the high cathedral ceiling reflected the starry, moonless sky outside, but hundreds of candles floated magically up in this false sky. The teachers sat at their own long table with a tall old wizard who looked like he had no clue what a razor was, sitting in his own special golden throne at this table. 

The long table was on a slightly raised dais, which gave them pride of place in the Great Hall. In medieval days this would be called sitting 'above the salt,' he knew from his research. The students sat 'below the salt,' which immediately showed the dark haired wizard the clear demonstration of their authority over all of the students. 

Before the teachers table a simple wooden stool stood, and an old weathered, brown leather pointed hat began singing the praises of each school House. He hoped that he would get sorted into Lily's House. But he thought it not likely: when was fate ever kind to him? Potter and his friends got sorted into Gryffindor, and then Lily's name was called. She smiled reassuringly at him, and she let go of his hand as she stepped up on to the wood dais. She sat on the stool, and the sorting hat was placed on her head. 

The hat took some time to deliberate on its own, but then declared, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Severus's young heart stopped. No! It just couldn't be! Why? Why couldn't just one thing in his life go pleasantly? Why did _everything_ have to be so hard? He felt like crying, but did not dare: he knew his mother would be so mad at him if he cried like a baby during his sorting ceremony. 

"Severus Snape," Professor McGonagoll called, snapping the black haired wizard boy back to awareness. He walked up on the platform and sat down on the stool.

The smelly old hat was placed on his head, and the hat said to him, "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of bravery and chivalry I see in you, but also a keen mind. Plenty of loyalty and cunning as well. Cunning and resourcefulness above all else. It's all here, inside your mind. But where to place you. Hmm..."

"Please, please put me in Gryffindor," The boy whispered.

"Gryffindor, eh? But Slytherin could pave your way to greatness, boy," The hat pointed out. Severus wanted to throw the stupid thing off his head, because he sensed disapproval coming off of it. _Just put me in Gryffindor, you stupid thing!_ He wanted to shout. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat declared in ringing tones.

The Slytherin table erupted into applause and cheers as he sat with Lucius Malfoy and his friends. He caught Lily's eye, and she smiled before talking with a rather plump ginger haired witch who was talking non stop. 

The other first years were sorted, and Bellatrix Black tried to draw his attention to the sumptuous food that suddenly appeared. He ate very little out of habit more than anything else. He found that his appetite improved slightly once he began exercising, but that was not until two years later. For now, at eleven years old, he was just happy to have wizards who seemed to like him, and to finally fit in for once in his short, sad life.

But it was when the Headmaster began ordering that the prefects of each school House take the first years to the common rooms first to show them where to go, and what to do that Potter and his friends began harassing him by tripping him up.

Lily saw the commotion, and helped him up. "Stop it, guys!" She admonished. "Are you okay, Sev?"

"Yeah, just tripped, I guess."  
"Aww, Snivillis has got himself a _girlfriend_!" Lupin mocked. "Should we call you Stinky Lily?"

"Better that than smelly doggy!" Lily shouted back. "Severus is my friend."

Sirius Black scoffed, "Yeah, riight. Be careful, or his grease will rub off on you."

Lily looked at Severus and asked, "I smell wet dog, don't you, Severus?"

Severus laughed, "Yep, sure do. God, it stinks to high heaven out here."

Lucius Malfoy stepped in, and narrowed his eyes at the scene. "What are _you_ doing here? Lupin? Black? Potter?"

The boys stared up at the taller, older wizard who was in his third year. "Uh, we were just going," James Potter stammered. "Come, _Stinky_ Lily."

He reached for her hand, but she slapped the glasses wearing wizard, hard. "Don't _touch_ me, you four eyed _pothead_. I'll do it again if you try to touch me."

Potter left, and Malfoy turned to Lily and grinned, "If he tries something like that again, I'll hex him for you. You should be getting to Gryffindor tower yourself, Lily."

Lily nodded, and said to Severus, "I'll see you in class, Sev."

Severus waved back shyly. Lucius smiled, and said when she was gone, "She's cute...for a mudblood."

That snapped Severus out of his happy mood. "Lily is my _friend_. Who _cares_ if her parents aren't magical?

The older blonde wizard glared at him, "Well, certain wizarding circles might, Severus. Your mum, for instance, or perhaps even other interested parties."

"Whatever, cousin," Severus rolled his eyes. "Lily is my friend. I don't care."

Lucius shrugged, "Suit yourself. Just know that we're your family while you're here at Hogwarts, little brother, not the lions. School House loyalty above else, as they say here. But come on, let's get to the common room, classes start early, so sleep tight."

Malfoy led him to the dungeons, and as the sounds of the black lake hitting the walls of the subterranean boys dormitory lulled him to sleep, Severus groaned about what was going to come: sharing his classes with kids who were more mean, (if that was even possible), than the ones in primary school. His last thought was of Lily. Always, of Lily...


	8. Chapter 8

Lily

During Transfiguration with Professor McGonagoll, Pothead and his friends continued to pick on Severus, and when Lily spoke up for her friend, McGonagoll only docked points from Slytherin for Severus causing a 'ruckus.'

"But Professor, Severus wasn't doing anything!" She protested. "That's not fair!"

The older witch frowned and seemed to look at Severus's snake badge with disdain. "Detention, Miss. Evans! And fifty points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. Now, will I expect more trouble out of you, young lady?"

Lily felt like crying. Her first day, and she was already in trouble. Could things get any worse? "No, Professor," She murmured.

McGonagoll nodded, "Good! You and Mr. Snape will be cleaning out the animal cages tonight for your detention. Is that understood, you two?"

"Yes, Professor," The two friends said in unison. Severus passed her a note, and it said: _Thank_ _you_. She gave him a nod, and he nodded back. They had two more classes together: Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts. The rest of their classes, they had to split up, but it was fine, because they always found ways to sneak in little notes to each other.

When detention came around, they had no time to socialize, as they knew Professor McGonagoll was watching them closely. But when detention was over, the two friends hugged each other and went on their separate ways. But unfortunately, this would not be the first detention either of them would serve, nor the last.

Lily felt dirty and sore, but she was too much in awe of Professor McGonagoll's stern authority that she should probably speak up more for Severus. They were walked back to their common rooms by the stern Head of Gryffindor House, and they weren't even allowed to say goodbye to each other. She didn't know why that bothered her, but it did. 

When she got back to the common room, of course James Potter was up, and she tried to go up to the girl's dormitory, but he put an arm out to stop her.

"Lily, I'm...I'm like sorry, and--"  
"Leave me _alone_ , Pothead," Lily snarled. "You and your friends are just idiots, and I want nothing to do with any of you!"

"But Lily! He's a Slytherin loser!" James called behind her. She turned around, and even at eleven, she knew how to speak her mind: "Severus is my _friend_. It's obviously something you don't know about. Now, get out of my way. I'm tired, and dirty from cleaning out the animal cages."

She pushed past the startled glasses wearing wizard with a surprising amount of strength for a little girl. Lily didn't see the hurt in the young wizard's face, or the fact that he cried that night, but from that moment on, he was determined to include Lily in his bullying of Severus Snape in the hopes that she would come to her senses and be friends with him, instead. If he couldn't be her best friend, no one would be...

✂--------

Severus

The skinny, black haired wizard was tired and dirty after his detention, but at least he got to spend more time with Lily. Unfortunately, his mother decided to send him a howler, in which she yelled at him for getting in trouble on the first day. He sent a reply letter which said: 

_Mum,_

_I'm sorry to get a detention, but there are these boys who are bullying me. My best friend Lily Evans, remember her? She defended me in class, and served detention with me. I'll try to keep out of trouble, but you know how it is, the kids are just mean. Will I be able to come to St. Mungos to visit you during the holidays? I really want you to meet Lily, she's so sweet and caring._

_Love You,_

_S_

He looked the letter over with disgust. Some of the letter sounded whiny and cheesy, but it was true about Lily; he liked her, he liked her a lot, he just didn't know until third year just how much. He sealed the envelope and took out a gold ring he rarely wore; it had the Prince family seal on it. He never wore the ring, because it was too big, and one of the last pieces of wealth his mother had from her pureblood family. But she insisted that he use it to seal his letters. He addressed it and tucked it away with his school things. He decided to do some sit ups and push ups by his bed before sleeping. 

When he was done, he slept on top of his covers, and thought of how he was going to get through this year, let alone six more years of being at Hogwarts, they seemed very, very long to the young black haired wizard. But time passes quickly for everyone, and while the bullying got worse as he grew older, Severus began to understand why: because of a beautiful ginger haired witch named Lily Evans... 


	9. Chapter 9

James

The moon was perfectly full, and bright as he knew it would be. Three years, it had been three years of him being around the witch he most liked, and couldn't have, because of some greasy, Slytherin git. It wasn't fair! Why did Lily insist on spending time with Snivilus Snape and his dark, creepy friends? Lily was popular, pretty, and well liked, so why did she hang with them? The answer was _him_ , of course.

Well, he was going to teach Snivilus a lesson he won't soon forget. Sirius lured Snape out, and said that Lily was waiting for him. Lupin was already changing into his werewolf form, and when he charged the greasy haired git, James did see Lily come out of the castle, but she had Dumbledore with her.

Snape and Lupin wrestled with each other, until Dumbledore stunned the werewolf. James tried to go to Lily, but she marched up to him, and slapped him hard across the face, knocking his glasses off. She stomped on his glasses for good measure. James felt his heart break yet again as he watched Lily go to Snape, and cradle his bloody head on her lap.

Why? Why _him_? It just wasn't fair at all. He left, tears in his eyes. Peter Pettigrew said, "Maybe you should just let em' alone, Jimmy. I mean, she clearly doesn't like you."

James shook his head, "Nah, she's just playing hard to get."

"I don't think so, mate," Sirius put in. "Remember, even I tried to get her to date me, and she didn't take to me either. She likes my cousin, and that's that, I think."

James scowled, "That's because you're a major player, and all of the girls know it. Besides, if you did succeed, I would break your pretty face, Padfoot."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "As if. Let's go to bed. Lupin will be in the hospital all night, knowing him."

The glasses wearing black haired wizard had felt a bit of momentary guilt about his stunt, but it didn't matter, because it didn't work, she liked Snape, and in his heart of hearts, he had to learn to accept the inevitable: Lily liked Snape, and that was that. Maybe Peter wasn't as flaky as people made him out to be.

Maybe, he did have a point. He took off his glasses for the night, and looked at them briefly. Lily had stomped on his glasses..for _him_. She also hit him. He was mad to try to get her to go out with him, and yet he liked Lily Evans too much to give her up. There was a word for his feelings, and that word was obsession. But at the time, he did not know it, all he knew was that Lily was his, and he would have her at any cost...

Lily

She couldn't believe what Lupin had done to Severus while in his werewolf state. She had only heard of Potter's plans by overhearing them talk about it in the common room while she was studying. She had tried to go to her Head of House, but Professor McGonagoll didn't seem to care, but that didn't surprise her, she never cared about the welfare of the Slytherin students. Then she went to Dumbledore and told the Headmaster all about what Pothead and his friends were planning.

The Headmaster thanked her for trusting him with telling her about the problem, and said that she could accompany him. When they went out by the whomping willow tree, the werewolf was fighting Severus, who was firing off defensive spells at a rapid pace. Lupin was clawing and trying to maul him when Dumbledore stunned the werewolf. 

The ginger haired witch saw nothing but red as James Potter tried to apologize to her, but she slapped him, hard, and stomped on his glasses for good measure. She felt tears blind her eyes as she knelt down in the grass and cradled Severus's head in her lap. His body was badly scratched up and blood was everywhere, staining the grass, her uniform, and all she could think of was that her best friend may be dying. Pothead and his friends fled like the cowards they were, and she could do nothing but cry.

She was rocking back and forth, sobbing, before she felt a hand touch her gently on her left shoulder. "Miss. Evans, we have to move him to the hospital wing."

"No...I won't leave him," Lily wept, "Please don't make me go back to...where _they_ are."

Dumbledore knelt beside her, and said gently, "I am not asking you to go back. I'm just saying that we have to move Mr. Snape so that he can be healed of these injuries." 

It took a lot of gentle coaxing on Dumbledore's part for her to let go of Severus. Dumbledore levitated Severus's body, and they went to the hospital wing where Severus was laid down on one of the hospital beds.

Lily said she would take a bed beside her friend, and Dumbledore agreed. "Well, I will leave you to it, Poppy. I assure you, Miss. Evans, the boys will be dealt with."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Lily said, and when he left, she begged to help Madame Pomfrey on healing Severus. 

She looked worried over his many scars, and said sadly, "Poor boy. Did you know how much he was abused?"

Lily shook her head. "No, ma'am. I just know his dad beat him and his mum up a lot, which is why she lives at St. Mungos now. Will he be okay?"

Madame Pomfrey said, "Yes, he will. But you must really care for Mr. Snape a great deal. I heard Dumbledore had to pry the boy out of your arms almost."

Lily blushed. Sure, they had their share of arguments from time to time, but she could honestly say that Severus was her very best friend. "Severus is my best friend," She finally said. "Can I please stay here? I don't feel safe in Gryffindor tower tonight."

Madame Pomfrey sighed in resignation, "Yes, dear, of course. I will go get you a medical nightgown to wear. But you aren't to leave the ward. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."  
"Good."

Lily sat beside Severus and took the washcloth, and wringed it out in the hot bowl by his hospital bed. She wiped down his face. There were faint cuts there, but they weren't deep, and she didn't realize that Severus had woken up until he grabbed her hand gently, and kissed her hand.

She looked down at him, and said, "Hey, you."

Severus smiled, "Hey, back. I guess I got to see you after all. I'm glad."

Lily felt butterflies fly in her stomach, and she shyly smiled. "I'm just glad I was there on time to do something. Dumbledore was quite angry at Potter and his friends."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know. But it's nothing new, they've been bullying us both for some time. I don't know why though. We're friends, good friends, I don't know why that prick James wants to cause trouble." 

Lily shrugged, "He's just a jerk. I don't like any of them. I like your friends over them any day."

"Only Lucius is my best mate," Severus pointed out. "Well, second to you, of course. He's had to step in many, many times to stop their bullying from being worse than it already is. But Lily...um," Lily saw him blush, "Do you think it could be...well, because he likes you?"

"As a boyfriend?"  
Severus nodded.  
"Maybe. But he's...eww. I mean, Sirius is kinda cute, but I kinda have someone else I like more," She admitted.

Severus's face fell, and he knew it couldn't possibly be him, he was much too ugly for the likes of her. "Then, he's a very lucky wizard. Do I know him?"

"Yep."  
"Oh. Well, I mean, if he's mean to you, I'll like hex him to oblivion," Severus said. 

Lily giggled, and then yawned, "I know you would. Good night, Severus."

"You too, Lily." Madame Pomfrey came back with a fresh nightgown that buttoned from throat to sleeves. She also brought a toothbrush and some toothpaste. 

"There is a small bathroom you can use to clean yourself up," The mediwitch explained. "I will be in my quarters. Do you two need anything while I'm up?"

"No, we're good. He fell asleep."  
"You two would be a cute couple," The mediwitch murmured, and left her alone. 

Lily felt flustered by the observation, but she just got ready to go to bed. The bullying continued, and both of the young friends suffered the bullying of the so called Marauders. They were barely punished for their stunts, and hexes, but ironically, it was Slytherin House who rallied behind them, and for once, didn't seem to care that one of their own was dating a girl from a rival House. But it was in fifth year, that things between Lily and Severus became serious...


	10. Chapter 10

Lily

Lily waited for the Hogwarts Express, and ever since third year, things between her and Severus became both enjoyable and strange at the same time. She was older now, fifteen, and as of now, she chose to focus on her studies instead of date anyone. But it wasn't her studies that made her hold off on dating any of the available wizards. No, it was because of Severus Snape.

He cut off his ties with most of his friends who liked to study dark magic. All but Lucius Malfoy, who she suspected liked her, but would never dare admit it out loud. Still, she trusted Severus, even though her Gryffindor friends tried to say that no one in Slytherin House could possibly be good, she didn't believe them. 

She waited for Severus, and he strolled up in a nice pair of dark stone washed jeans, and a dark sweater under a black leather jacket. His mother Eileen was there with him, and she greeted her politely, but it was always awkward with her around. She hugged Severus, and he kissed her cheek, which made his mother scowl at him.

"Well, be good, son," Eileen said sternly. "And you. Be sure to keep my son out of trouble."

"I will, Mrs. Snape."  
"Humph! A name I hope to be shed of soon," The dour witch grunted, "Still, I thank you for your kindness to Severus. You seem good for him."

Lily blushed. "Umm, thank you."  
"I do not require your gratitude."  
"Still, you have it."

"Indeed," The witch said, and left us, and when she was gone, they both breathed easier. 

"My mum likes you."  
"She could have fooled me."  
Severus laughed, "My mum is an acquired taste, but she's got a heart underneath it all. Believe me, no one ever received such high praise from my mother before."

Lily nodded, and they talked of other incidental things that happened over the summer as they sat at the back of the train. She always found that it was a bit strange that she was able to mingle with the Slytherins at the start of term, but once they got to school, the rivalry began once more.

But there was a tension between them that wasn't there before, and when she laid her hand on Severus's lap, he took her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes before he looked away, and the moment was lost. 

They had many such moments where either he or she would admit to something, but couldn't say it once it was halfway out of their mouth.

But it was during a picnic during April of that year, that Severus said, "Lily, there is something that I have been wanting to ask you...But I...I'm afraid that if I do, you won't want to be around me any more."

They were lounging by the black lake, and the air was balmy for April, but pleasant. She sipped her pumpkin juice, and said, "Whatever you have to say, you know you can share with me, Severus. You know that, right?"

Severus nodded, and said, "I suppose so. But I'm really scared to ask you this, because you mean so much to me as a friend. I would hate to ruin that, quite honestly."

Lily felt her heart speed up as she felt him take his hands in hers and draw meaningless patterns on the backs of her hands. "It's okay, whatever it is. We've asked each other some embarrassing stuff before," She reassured him.

Severus looked deep into her eyes, and said seriously, "I like you, Lily. Like, really, _really_ like you. Ever since you let me walk you home that first day, and everything that we have done and suffered with here. But...I guess what I'm really trying to ask is...Will you go out with me?"

"Severus!" Lily breathed, awestruck. "I...I _like_ you too. But won't it mess with our friendship if we agree to be more than that?"

"That's why I was scared of asking," He said sadly. "I mean, I think since third year, we have been moving closer to that precipice. But...I really want to try to take that leap of faith with you, Lily. You compliment me, and make me feel complete. I think if we did grow to love each other, it would be a wonderful thing. So, what do you say?"

She thought long and hard about all the times they had together and said, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend. It's always been you any way, even though your cousin Sirius Black tried once. I have dreamed of you asking me for like forever."

She moved closer to him, and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, and he moved in for another kiss when Potter and his friends had to show up. 

"Eww!" Pothead squealed. "Lookie what we've got here, a slug kissing a snail."

Lily sprang back from Severus with a jolt, and put himself in front of her protectively. "Leave my _girlfriend_ out of this, Potter," Severus said curtly. "Whatever you have to say or do, leave her alone."

"That true, Lils?" Pothead asked, smirking, "Are you dating him?"

Lily wrapped her arms around Severus's waist from behind. "Yes, I am, now leave us alone. You aren't welcome. We _were_ enjoying a nice picnic, and you had to go and ruin it."

Lily could see the hurt on his face, but she pressed on, "I can prove it. Kiss me, Severus."

Severus smirked at Potter and his friends, and gave her a gentle, but heated kiss. She didn't think it was necessary for him to add some tongue, but she knew it was just to spite Potter further, so she didn't stop him. 

Potter's other friends looked genuinely sick to their stomachs, but Potter glared at them with cold hate. "This isn't over," He said.

"Yes, it is Potter," Severus said, wrapping his arms around her. "Now, I would advise you and your friends to leave me and Lily alone."

Potter gave her a deeply hurt look, "But Lily...he's a bloody Slytherin. Why? Why him?"

Lily looked over her shoulder and said, "Because, it's always been him, James. You are an arrogant, spoiled brat who has been handed everything all of his life. What has he had? A drunk for a father who beats his family, and assaults his mum right in front of him. Severus is loyal, brave, honorable, and has the kindest heart I have ever seen despite all of this. I'm not with him out of pity, but because he is worthy of being loved by just one person."

"Lily...I...I'm sorry."  
"Leave, now."  
"Okay."

When they were left alone, they decided to pack up their lunches, and pack away their picnic gear. They walked hand in hand around the grounds, and when Lily got back to Gryffindor tower, she was officially labeled a traitor, and from that moment on, no one but the Slytherins wanted to be her friend. She thought that it was a fair trade, after all...


	11. Chapter 11

Severus

Summer break of fifth year was a dream Severus hoped would never end, because they dressed and acted like regular, muggle teenagers. They went to the arcade, movies, had dinner dates, even sometimes they ate with Lily's family, only Petunia seemed to either dislike him utterly, or he would catch her sneaking glances at him. 

Lily glared at her older sister when she caught her doing it. But he felt encouraged, knowing that Lily's parents seemed to like him.   
Dinners with his mother were more subdued and awkward, particularly since she knew that they were dating. The last time had been especially the case, because his mother in her own coded language, basically asked when he would make their relationship 'official.'

Lily looked confused, but when he dropped her off at her home he explained, "My mother basically asked when I would ask to court you."

Lily blushed, but then shook her head in confusion, "Um, isn't that what we're doing already?"

"Dating is different," He said, nearly gripping the steering wheel of his dad's Pinto nervously as he tried to meet her eyes. "Dating is casual, and you are just kind of deciding whether or not to commit to your witch or wizard. But mum what is talking about is courtship. We see other officially, I sometimes buy you gifts, and we otherwise date, but we would have to marry by the end of a two year period...or break up."

She blushed beet red, and so did he. "Wow, that's a lot to ask of a couple," She said. "The waiting must be torture for them both."

He turned to face her and said seriously, "It would be for me too, Lily."

"What are you saying, Sev?"  
"I'm just telling you to think about it is all," He said, and kissed her hand. He got out of the car, and opened the passenger door for her. She got out, and he made sure that she made it safely inside her house before starting the engine, and pulling out of the driveway. Severus parked the car at the curb by Spinners End, and killed the engine.

He unlocked the front door of the house, and was about to toss the car keys on the foyer table when he felt a fist connect with his face. _Great, just freaking great. The other shoe just dropped._

  
Blood sprayed from the young wizard's nose as he punched and kicked Tobias Snape as much as he could.

"Where is she, you little shit?!" His father shouted, slurring his words, his breath spicy with garlic and bourbon on his breath. "Where is that whore you call a mother??"

"Far away from your stupid, drunk ass," Severus said, clutching at his stomach, which now had some muscle to it, instead of just bones. "I just came back to drop off the car from a date."

His father rubbed at his sore jaw, and chuckled humorlessly, "I saw, a nice strawberry tart that one. You plug her yet, boy? It's one o' the few things I wasn't ashamed of passing on t' ya. We Snape men are known for our jewels."

Really, dad? Gross! "No, I haven't slept with her," Severus said, cradling his nose. It wasn't broken...this time around. "We're taking it slow."

"Pfft! Fuck the girl, boy," His father advised, drinking out of his flask. "She won't dare look at your ugly mug. But don't marry er', it's th' worst thing y' could do. 'Specially if you knock er' up."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm going to bed...dad," Severus said. "Mum is better where she's at. You can see yourself out."

"Oh, is that so, boy? Well, I'm gonna teach ya to respect yer elders once an' fer all!" Tobias Snape almost bellowed, and before Severus knew what was happening, his father dragged his teenaged son to his bedroom, and proceeded to beat him worse than ever in his life, but before Severus could truly black out, he felt his jeans tear, and something being shoved into his ass hard.

When he woke up the next morning, his father was gone, but when he woke up, he felt truly awful, like someone had jammed something inside his rectum, and had enjoyed it immensely. He felt sick, really sick. What in the world happened to him last night? He went out with Lily to the drive in, had dinner at some diner place, and came back to a fight with his dad, and....oh no.

Severus threw off his clothes when he got into the bathroom. The full length mirror showed his body coated with purple welts and bruises, some cuts. But his ass felt the worst. No way, his dad wouldn't...eww! Oh hell, no!

He went into the shower, and thought hard over the events of the night before. His father had been extremely drunk, but even in that state, Severus could not fathom that his own dad would actually _rape_ him. Right?! He wished that he wasn't underage! He wished that he could just buy a pensieve, and put his memory filament inside of it to recall what exactly happened.

Then he was able to remember some of it. Yeah, the twisted bastard actually raped him until he said that his mum was in St. Mungos. Damn it!

He finished his shower and got dressed. No way would he stay in the house one more minute. He would try Lily's house first, and if they wouldn't let him stay the night, he would go stay at Malfoy Manor, Lucius's dad Abraxis always kept a guest bedroom available for him to crash any time he wanted or needed it.

He packed up his stuff into his school trunk, and wheeled it down the street to where the Evan's lived.

He rang the doorbell, and Lily answered it. She eyed his school trunk, and asked, "Severus, what's wrong?"

"Can I stay at least the night?" He asked. "I would rather not tell you here like this."

Lily nodded, "Sure, but you may have to bunk with me, Tuni' won't dare give her room up for you."

Severus pretended that such a possibility would be grudgingly agreeable, "Yeah, I know. I would stay with the Malfoy's but I doubt they would let you visit, even though their home is huge."

She sighed, "Yeah, I know. Well, let's get this upstairs and dinner ready. I was in the middle of stirring the noodles for spaghetti when you rang the doorbell."

Severus smiled, "I will be glad to help. You stir, I saute. Sound like a plan?"

"Yep, it sure does."

They cooked in silence for a while before he moved to stand behind her, and ran his hands up and down the sides of Lily's small waist, and he grazed her neck.

"Mmm...that feels nice," Lily said, and let out a giggle when he licked a specific spot on her neck, towards her jawline. "Sev, that _tickles_."

He chuckled and kissed that spot softly, "Is that better?"

"Yes, much. But we really shouldn't make out in my mum's kitchen," Lily reminded him. "Maybe...later?"

"Maybe," He said, spinning her in his arms to kiss her. Lily rested her left hand on his chest, and the other one ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. All too soon, they pulled away for air.

They laughed, and blushed without really knowing why. They got the table ready, and were about to set out the silverware when Lily's sister barged in, and said rudely, "Must _he_ be here?"

"Uh, yeah, Tuni'," Lily said, annoyed. "Severus is having dinner with us tonight. I wasn't aware that I needed your permission to have my boyfriend over."

Petunia's face went a blotchy red and she visibly gagged, "Eww, Lils! Seriously?! It's one thing to humor him, but--"

"But what, Petunia?" Severus asked in a dangerously calm tone. "Oh, do enlighten us all with your brilliant _muggle_ wisdom."

Petunia put her hands on her hips, and said coldly, "I think all of you are _freaks_! You dress like you live in the Dark Ages, and my gods, you don't even _work_. At least my dad works for a living."

"Uh huh, and what do you do, Miss. Evans?" The dark haired wizard said, sounding just as he would years later in a classroom. "If you do not mind me asking."

"I...I go to school."  
"So do I."  
"But I thought--"  
"It was a false school?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, it isn't."

Lily's parents showed up just before he could really lay into what he thought of Lily's sister, and the three teenagers broke away. Mrs. Carol Evans greeted him warmly, and her father shook his hand, and patted him on the back. They all sat at the dinner table, and as usual, Mr. Evans led the group in a prayer.

The topics were light, but when it switched to Severus, he told as much of what happened at Spinners End as possible, while leaving out his dad's particularly damaging abuse.

Lily's parents were shocked, but of course, Petunia had to say something disparaging, "Oh, please! You two probably got drunk as all get out, and got into a stupid drunk brawl."

"Petunia Anna Evans!" Carol Evans shouted, thunderstuck. "I am shocked by your un-ladylike behavior! You will apologize to Severus this instant, young lady."   
"But...But mum!"  
" _Now_ , missy."

Petunia looked at him, shame faced, and ground out, "I. Am. Sorry."

Severus shrugged, "Well, I am big enough to forgive you, Petunia."

He could swear the skinny, horsefaced girl was going to undress him with her eyes. "I...Thank you, umm, Snape."

The topic was dismissed and after dinner and the dishes were washed and put away, they went upstairs to Lily's room, and put a lock and silencing charm on the door. Severus then began to recall for Lily what he remembered, and at the end of it, they were both crying as a result.

They got ready for bed, though not together, of course, and climbed under the covers. Neither of them talked for a long time.

"Sev. Are you awake?"  
"Mmhm?"  
"I'm sorry about Tuni.' "  
"It's alright, I'm used to it."

  
She turned over to face him. "But it's still not right. I don't understand, we used to be so close, and now...well, I feel like we're drifting apart."

He kissed her forehead softly, "She's just jealous, because she is ordinary, and you are special. Plus, I don't think she even has a boyfriend. She will always be your sister, Lily, but she has to work this out in her own mind and in her own way."

They snuggled up to each other, and went to sleep. Severus grinned happily, and slept for the first time truly happy. But little did Severus know was that when his birthday arrived in January, that his life was about to change once again, and it would leave behind a lasting scar on his life...


	12. Chapter 12

Severus

Severus's mother had written him a note shortly after the holidays, telling him that he had to come to Spinners End for his birthday. He had the gut feeling that it was a trap of some kind, but he also had the distinct feeling that his mother was in danger. 

He said that he was having family issues at home, and Dumbledore gave him a pass to go to his family in 'his time of need.' The young black haired wizard trudged up the hill after apparating to Cokesworth. He had his hands in his coat pockets as he tried to shield himself from the freezing wind blowing every which way. He found Spinners End easily enough, and fished out his house key. 

But he need not have bothered, because his mother opened the door for him. He went to hug his mother, but the stricken, haunted look in her eyes told him that that would be a very bad idea. 

"Get in here, you little shit," His father said coldly from behind the door. Severus realized that Tobias Snape had been holding a gun to his mother's back, and she was absolutely terrified. 

Severus stepped in, and shut the front door. "Lock it," His father ordered, "And get into the living room. Now."

Severus obeyed, and followed his parents into the living room properly. His mother began to cry, "If you hurt him, so help me God, Tobias, I will kill you."

His father laughed, shaking his wild dark brown hair that he always kept shaggy and long about his bearded face. "Aww, and what you gonna do? Point at me with one o' yer little sticks? Yeah, don't think so, bitch. I broke it, member'? Now, sit down, and shut up."

Eileen sat down beside her son on the couch, and Severus hugged his mother. For once, she didn't try to brush his hands off of her.

Tobias Snape began ransacking the room around them, and shouted, "Where is the money?! The money! I gotta debt I need to pay off. Blow, the good pure kind, baby. The stuff that can make us super, super rich."

"There is none, Tobias," Eileen said firmly, "I have nothing else of my father's money. But then again, maybe _you_ would have money if you didn't waste it on drugs and whores."

He came close to his mother and said, "Yeah? You know what? I think you're holdin' out on me. Well, you tell me where the stash is, and I'll spare ya. Lie, and you get to take a dirt nap."

Severus subtly slipped his sleek black wand out of his coat, and held it out of sight. His mother began to cry when the drunken brute cocked back the hammer of his pistol, and she lied that it was upstairs under her bed in the master bedroom. 

Tobias went to check it out, and before Severus knew what was happening, he watched as his mother was shot four times on the side of her head. But when his father turned the gun on him, some adrenaline made him use his own curse on his father: "SECTEMSEMPRA!!" He bellowed.

Tobias Snape began screaming as he dropped his gun, but not before a bullet hit Severus's left thigh. He blacked out from the pain after awhile, and when he came to, he was in the medical ward of Hogwarts. 

His wand was intact by his hospital bed, and Dumbledore was there, frowning down upon him. "Ah, you are awake Mr. Snape. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot," The teenaged wizard said bitterly. "I'm sorry that I used magic outside of school, but my father was going to kill me, sir. He...he..." Severus choked back his tears, "He killed my _mother_."

Dumbledore's face softened, "I know, I know he did. Since this was an act of self defense, the Minstry will not have you expelled from Hogwarts, but you must know that whatever curse you placed on your father killed him. Acute blood loss is what the muggle coroner's report said, officially. But I must know, were you aware of his intentions before firing off the spell?"

Severus looked at his Headmaster as if the man had truly lost it. "Yes, sir, I was aware. He was demanding money from my mother, claimimg that he had debts to pay, drugs debts, actually. My dad...He was very unhinged."

Dumbledore nodded, understanding, "Yes, yes. Well, you are a ward of Hogwarts now, at least until you become of age next year to use magic outside of school. But I must urge you to think carefully about the seriousness of this situation, young man."

Severus felt a rock fall into the pit of his stomach. "I...I certainly will, sir."

"Good. Well, I must be off." Severus watched the Headmaster of Hogwarts leave and the mediwitch, Madame Pomfrey, who had been healing him of his many injuries for five years now, said, "Oh, my Mr. Snape. Just what have we got ourselves into this time?"

"A gun shot wound to my leg," Severus said, and gave the healer witch a very censored version of the story. 

"Well, I'm going to have to put you under, young man," She said decidedly. "But when you wake up, I should have this thing healed up in a jiffy. It's just that not many wizarding people are injured in this way."

Severus laid a hand on the witch's arm, and said, "I trust you, Madame Pomfrey."

She patted his hand back, and nodded. He nodded back, and he felt the sharp prick of a muggle needle go in, and his world became black and he knew no more...

✂------

One Week Later....

Severus's whole body seemed to hurt, but he was more or less healed...at least in body. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, the Black sisters, all made appearances and gave him their good wishes, despite him only being close to Lucius. The last one to visit for the day was Lily Evans.

"Lily..." He said weakly. She was in her school uniform, and when she saw him she ran to him and began peppering his face with kisses.

"Oh, Severus.." She cried, "Thank Merlin, you're alive! When I heard you were shot by your own father I feared the worst. I would have been here sooner but Madame Pomfrey hates it when visitors crowd her workspace, you know that."

Severus laughed. He knew it all too well, and it wouldn't be the first time he was sent to the hospital, because of Potter and his friends, but this was one of his worst injuries, that was for certain. 

"Yeah, I know," He said, lifting up her hand to kiss it. "Madame Pomfrey wants to run a few more tests but I should be released pretty soon."

"Can you walk?"  
"Little steps. The bullet grazed my thigh, so it didn't go in too deeply," Severus explained. "You wouldn't know to look at it since my leg looks fine. Thank the gods, I'm a wizard. If I had been a muggle, the injury could have killed me."

"We can still die from weapons."  
"Yes, but I'm just saying that I would have been stuck in a wheelchair if I had been a muggle," He restated. "That's how it was explained to me."

She nodded, and wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. "I just...with all that your father has done to you...He truly was an evil man. I can't believe he killed your mother and...assaulted you like that."

Severus winced at that. He still had nightmares about the beatings, and that one time Tobias sexually assaulted him. Lily kept the nightmares at bay, and he knew why...because he loved her. 

"Yeah, I know," He said. "But I have you, that is all that matters."

She blushed, and then she said, "Oh! That reminds me. I wanted to give this to you when you were released, but I thought that since you're turning sixteen, I should give it to you early."

She went to her backpack, and took out a small green gift box with a silver ribbon, Slytherin colors, of course. He opened it and there was a black ring box inside. He opened the box, and there was a beautiful silver ring inside with the word _Always_ engraved on the inner band.

His eyes filled with tears, "Lily. This...this is too much."

"The matching ring for me is in the box," She explained. Hers was more intricately carved to fit a girl's ring, but _Always_ was carved on it as well where her finger rested. "I..." She blushed, "Well, I wanted you to put my ring on me, as if we were going to court...or..."

Severus's heart began to beat fast. "Oh, Lily, would you really want to? You know we would be honor bound to marry within two years."

She nodded shyly. "I don't want to move too fast with this, but...I love you, Severus. When I thought you were going to die, I...I never thought I would get the chance to say that I love you."

He took out her ring, and kissed it before looking into her beautiful green eyes, and asking formally, "Will you let me court you, Lily Evans? To love and honor you, and show you just how much you mean to me? And by this ring, make you my witch?" 

They were both tearing up as Lily said softly, "Yes, Severus Snape. I accept your love and devotion. To love only you as my wizard and to be only yours from this day forward."

Severus slipped her ring on her ring finger, and she slipped his ring on his ring finger. He cupped her face with his hands, and they shared a gentle, soft kiss. The teenaged witch and wizard didn't see the magic circle of light form around them as the magic of binding sealed itself around them. When they pulled away, they had eyes only for each other. 

"I should be getting to Care of Magical Creatures," Lily said. "I'll get you your past assignments so you can catch up. We can make a study date of it, what do you say?"

Severus chuckled, "It sounds great. Have fun."

Lily laughed, and gave him a peck on the lips. "You bet. Happy Birthday, babe."

"Thank you."  
"You bet." 

He watched his fiance leave, and then chastised himself: _you idiot! You should have asked her father's permission first!_ He tried to take off his ring, and found that he could not. Well, it was done, the magic sealed them together for two years; it would be permanent once the marriage happened, and would only end through death or divorce. 

When he was finally released for his classes, the Slytherins saw him as somewhat of a traitor when they saw the ring on his hand. 

Only Lucius stood by him, and said, "Look, the others can say what they want, but I think it's brave as hell for you to choose a witch for love. It's more than I'll be able to do, you know." 

He hugged his best friend and cousin. "Yeah. It's Narcissa, right, that you'll have to marry, right?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, just sometimes, I envy you half-bloods, you know?" Lucius admitted. "You at least have some control over who you end up with. Me? I like Cissa', she's hot and everything, but I like...well, play for both teams, and I don't know if she would be open to that."

Severus didn't know what to say to that. "Aren't you close with that Andrew Nott guy? The catcher on the Quidditch team?"

Lucius blushed, "Yeah, but I'm just saying us purebloods kinda have to marry straight, you know? Hey, do you think you and I could--"

"No. Absolutely not, Lucius," Severus said firmly, moving away from his cousin. "After what my disgusting brute of a father did...No, I still have nightmares about it. It put me off trying it. Plus, I think you're a great friend, but I don't see you that way. I _love_ Lily." 

Lucius looked sad, but hugged him. "I'm sorry, Severus. I understand. I just thought I would try. You are quite cute, you know, I've always thought so."

"Thanks...I guess."  
"Brothers?"  
"Brothers."  
"Good. Congrats on your courtship, by the way," Lucius said, tousling his black hair. "She seems like a nice girl."

Severus nodded, "The finest. Now, let me go study, I'm far enough behind as it is." 

They parted, and from that day onward, it really separated him from his friends. Or, false friends, because if they really had been his friends, then they would have stuck by him in his decision to choose Lily Evans, despite the stigma of her being muggle born. He didn't care, he knew what he wanted.

He studied late into the night, but the nightmares came again, and they were all of trying to fight off his father, but he was too strong, and he had to listen to his father cackle over and over again as he raped him thoroughly before leaving him sprawled out on his bed, beaten and bloody. Severus shivered, and began weeping over and over in his sleep. Would this ever end? Will he ever be able to get over this? Only time would tell in the end...


	13. Chapter 13

Lily

The house was woken by Severus's screams, and Lily rushed in to her boyfriend's guest room. Petunia whined that she was trying to sleep.

"Shut up, Tuni'!" Lily shouted. "Let me _in_ there! I am the only one who can soothe him back to sleep."

Petunia humphed, "Maybe he's dreaming about killing some kids or something. He looks like the serial killer type."

Then Lily did something she had never done to her older sister before: she slapped her, hard. "You don't know a godsdamned thing about my boyfriend, Petunia. He has dealt with shit you can scarcely imagine. Now, get out of my way."

She shoved her sister out of the way, and noticed that Severus was twitching and sobbing. She locked the door behind her, and found the abandoned violet coverlet. She crawled underneath it, and gathered her boyfriend, fiance in truth, into her arms. 

"Shhh, Severus," She said, "It's me, my love."

He shivered and she rubbed his arm, and he said in a voice thick with sleep, "Lily...I dreamed he...he...with his...it felt so _real_. The blood was everywhere in the house. My mother's eyes, so haunted..staring up at nothing."

"I'm here now, love," She said, kissing his pale cheek. He was bathed in sweat, but she didn't care, she loved him. What was a little bit of sweat?

Severus turned in her arms, and he sighed, "I woke the house again, didn't I?" Lily nodded. "Shit. I dreamed of the rape and murder..again. Forgive me."

Lily kissed his sweaty gray t-shirt, and said, "I do. But you need to take this off. You're sweaty and gross."

Severus grinned, "Is this your roundabout way of telling me that I stink?"

"Yes, now take off your shirt."  
"Mmm..." Severus murmured, and slipped one of the straps of her thin tanktop off her shoulder. He sat up and lifted his shirt over his head. Severus's chest was littered with old scars from his father's abuse, but underneath that, he was becoming quite fit, and not as gaunt. But she liked this lankiness, it was healthy, and she blushed as their eyes met, green on black. 

"Can...can we make out? I have always wanted to do that with you." Severus asked shyly. "I promise I won't go all the way, not until you let me."

Lily nodded, and said, "We couldn't any way, since we still have The Trace on us. Besides, we're engaged, aren't we?"

Severus looked at her tenderly, and said, "We are," He picked up her hand with her promise ring on it, and kissed it. "I just want us to explore a bit with you, and when we're ready next year we will go all the way."

Lily kissed him, and said, "If you're sure. You kind of freaked out the few times we've tried."

"I'm sure. You are my fiancee, not my psychotic, abusive father," Severus said, firmly. "Come here, Lils," He added with more tenderness.

She laid down, and Severus looked down at her, and then began kissing her with some heat, and he trailed his lips down her throat, to her chest. He trailed a hand down to her pajama bottoms, and began stroking her through her cotton panties, while his other hand caressed her cheek. 

Their tongues dueled one another as he teased and thumbed the small bundle of nerves there. Lily moaned into his mouth as she dipped her own hand down his chest, and stroked his growing erection.

"Oh, Lily...Ohh, don't stop, baby," Severus whispered, between kisses. His moans made her get even more wet for him. "Take it out."

"Like...kiss it?" Lily asked.  
Severus could only nod shyly. She kissed down his chest, loving his reactions to her lips and tongue on his chest. She went lower, and freed his...oh wow, he was big down there. How in the world was that supposed to eventually fit inside of her? 

She began to stroke and lick up and down his entire length. Severus clutched the sheets, and said, "Please don't stop."

Lily licked up the precum that came out of the head, and put as much of his cock in her mouth as she could. She gently grabbed his balls as she began to relax her throat muscles to go up and down on him. She began to really bob her head as she took him fully in her mouth. 

" _Fuck_ Lily..." Severus gasped, as she stroked and orally pleasured her fiance. "I..I'm _close_ , baby..."

"It's okay," She whispered, briefly lifting up her head. 

Severus's eyes went as wide as saucers, "Are you sure? It's kind of gross."

"It's alright, it doesn't taste that bad," She assured him. Severus needed no further encouragement as he gently grabbed her hair and guided her to continue sucking him off. She obliged and bobbed her head fast up and down on his cock some more. Severus groaned and shuddered as he released deep at the back of her throat. 

Lily lifted up her head, and they kissed passionately. "Damn, that felt awesome," Severus said, holding her close. "But you really didn't have to swallow that."

Lily giggled, "I won't if we make out at school. We--"

"Lily Maria Evans!" Her father pounded on the door. "Get your butt out here this instant."

Lily kissed Severus and rearranged her pajamas as best as she could. She glanced behind her and Severus blew her a kiss. She saw her mum and dad, and a smirking Petunia standing behind them. Fucking tattletale.

Her parents marched her downstairs and mum prepared tea. "Petunia, go upstairs," Jon Evans said firmly. "Now!"

"But daddy--"  
" _Now_ , young lady."  
"Yes, sir." Petunia left, and had the nerve to act ashamed of herself. Lily was left alone with her parents, and Severus came down the stairs in pajamas. 

Her father glared at her boyfriend, and said, "What were you two doing earlier?"

Severus shrugged, "Snuggling...Fine, fine, we were making out. But that's all."

"Why were you screaming?"  
"The dreams, dad," Lily answered, "Severus has...nightmares, flashbacks of what happened to him in January. What happened before sometimes. I am the only one who can soothe him back to sleep."

Lily's mother brought them some tea, and then she said, "Lily, where did you get that ring? It's beautiful."

Both teenagers blushed and then confessed about the betrothal they entered into, and the rules behind it. 

No one spoke for a long time, but then Lily's father said, "And did you plan on asking for my blessing first, son?"

Severus blushed, and nodded, "I did sir, but when I thought I was going to die in the hospital, I ended up proposing to Lily. I had planned to wait, but...I love your daughter, Mr. Evans, so much. I would do anything for her."

"And what do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" Jon Evans asked.

"I plan on studying to become a potions master, and eventually teach," Severus said, which kind of shocked Lily, because most kids their age weren't thinking that far ahead. She had such a mature boyfriend. 

Lily's dad looked at their rings, and seemed to sigh in resignation. "I want my little girl to be happy, but pumpkin you're so young. The both of you are so _young_. Are you sure this is what you want in two years, sweetie? Will you still go to college? Go to prom?"

"Balls, dad," Lily gently corrected. "Wizarding schools have balls, not proms. Of course, me and Severus will do those things."

"But are you _certain_?"  
Lily looked at Severus and he looked at her, and she said, "Yes, dad. I love him."

Jane Evans came around and hugged her daughter. "Aw, sweetie! Your father and I married during college too. But please take some time to date first, and really get to know one another, marriage is a big step. I assume that it is in the magical world too, right?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is," Severus said. "If Lily and I had both been born purebloods, we would not have had a choice who we wed, but the family trees are so convoluted now that I share ties to all of them, although on my mother's side. My father was...well, like you, a muggle."

"So, you're an orphan now?" Lily's father asked. "Do you have any siblings to speak of?"

"No, sir. Just cousins, as I said."  
"I see. Well, who am I to stand in the way of love?" Jon Evans said. "I will let you marry my daughter, Severus, when she becomes of age in your world, not before. You will treat her like a Queen. Do you understand me? The last thing she needs is a repeat of what your mother suffered."

Lily saw her fiance's face turn serious, and he said sincerely, "I promise. You have my word on that, sir."

Lily watched, astonished, as her father, normally the most dispassionate sort of man rose and pulled Severus in for a big bear hug. They all hugged, and then shared high tea together for the first time as a family.

Later on, Lily went back to bed alone, but not before kissing Severus good night. It was the end of summer break, and it was time to go back to Hogwarts for their final year. But both of them would leave the school very differently than when they entered it...


	14. Chapter 14

Severus

At the welcoming feast for upperclassmen, it was announced that there would be a Yule Ball to celebrate the graduating class of their year. The female students cheered, while the guys groaned. Severus alone was beaming with happiness from within.

"And what's got _you_ all sunny? It makes me kind of sick," Bellatrix sneered, drinking from her silver flask. Gods only knew what that 'juice,' was that she was imbibing. 

Severus grinned, "Oh, nothing Bells. I just already know who I'm taking to the ball, that's all. Why, who's going with you?"

"Randolphus LeStrange," Bellatrix shuddered, "Ugh..." She whipped her wild, untamed dark hair out of her face, "My parents want me to like, court him, but he's _so_ bloody gross. Sissy at least gets Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy wrapped an arm around Bellatrix and made a big show of kissing her cheek. "Aww, Bella. I didn't know you cared."

"Pift! As if!" Bellatrix cackled. "No, I just wanna share in some of that hot Malfoy lovin' you're so famous for."

Lucius laughed, and nudged his girlfriend, Narcissa, "Maybe. What do you say? We share some of our love with the less fortunate?"

Narcissa laughed, "Why not? Just wear one of those...Severus, darling, what do they call those yucky rubber things muggles use in place of the anti-birth charm?"

Severus grinned, "The word you are looking for is condom, Narcissa."

"Yeah, one of those!"   
"And guys do _what_ with them?" Lucius asked, completely mystified.

Severus began giggling, "Oh, wow. Didn't you guys pay _any_ attention in muggle studies, or the sex classes?"

This only drew blank stares from his friends. Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine. When your cock gets hard for your witch, you roll it on there leaving the tip intact. Presumably, it protects against pregnancy and diseases muggles catch during sex."

"Ewwwww!" His friends all gasped. Severus shrugged, and when the time came to leave for their common rooms, he sneaked away with Lily. 

They shared a heartfelt kiss, and she said, "I'm going to miss you, Sev. I really wish that we didn't have to sneak around like this. At least on summer break we were able to go on dates like a normal couple."

"And make out," Severus pointed out, winking. 

Lily tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear, and kissed him. "Well...when either of us could sneak out of our bedrooms, yeah, but--"

"Well, lookie what we've got here," James Potter's voice broke in. "It looks like we've got a pair of sick birds."

Potter strolled up to Lily, but Severus blocked his path. "Aw, it looks like Snivilus doesn't wanna play. What you think, boys? Should we teach Snily and Snivilus here how things should be?"

Sirius Black laughed, "Go for it, James. I can't wait to hex em' both."

"Leave me and my girlfriend _alone_ , Potter," Severus said in a dangerously calm voice. "If you want a go at someone, have it with me, she doesn't deserve this childish bullshit."

Potter cast a hex, but Lily deflected it back to him. Potter began puking up slugs on the floor. Sirius glared at them, and stepped forward, but Severus pointed his wand at his cousin. 

"Relashio," Severus cast with his wand. Ropes formed around his cousin, and Severus was pleased with his modification to the spell that no matter how hard the victim struggled, the ropes would press tighter. Sirius began struggling and strangling for air. Lupin and Pettigrew came running to aid their friends, but before they could fight them, Professor McGonagoll confronted them.

"What the devil is going on here?!" She shouted, eying them all with stern disapproval. "Explain yourselves this instant, Mr. Snape, and Miss. Evans."

"Severus and I were just talking," Lily said calmly, but Severus could tell that she was extremely mad that they were the first ones to take the brunt of the punishments. "I was saying good night to my _boyfriend_ after coming back to Hogwarts, and that's _all_. We were about to go to our separate common rooms when Potter and Black came by and began to harass us."

"Was that the way of it, Mr. Snape?" McGonagoll asked him, her green eyes boring into him.

"Yes, it is, Professor," Severus said, taking Lily's hand in his. She laced her fingers through his. "We were talking, and that was all."

McGonagoll made the ropes disappear, and frowned down at his cousin. "Was that all there was to the story, Mr. Black?"

Sirius stood, and wiped at his sweaty face. "Yeah, but they were snogging too. We thought it was gross and wanted to put a stop to it."

"He's my _boyfriend_ , you idiots!" Lily yelled. "Of course, I'm going to kiss him, that's part of what dating is. And for your information, Black, it was a simple kiss, not a snog."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, Miss. Evans, I think it is best that you all...except Mr. Snape, return to your Houses," McGonagoll said. "I will not dock House points since this is your first night back at Hogwarts, but make no mistake, I will dock points if I see mischief out of all of you the rest of the year. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus groaned. He didn't think that Dumbledore would want to talk to him and his cousin Lucius for quite some time, but he knew that that was the case. 

"Yes, Professor," They all said in unison. 

"Wait, Professor," Severus said. "Can I say a proper good night to Lily?"

McGonagoll looked like she wanted to say no, but since she knew what the Headmaster had planned, she said gently, "Very well, make it quick...Severus."

Severus took Lily and took her several paces away out of ear shot. "Listen, Lily," He said awkwardly, "I need to say that no matter what I do, or say around the dark wizards here, it is all an act. Whatever I call you like mudblood, I do _not_ mean it. Take this letter, and burn it as soon as you read it. It explains what I have to do. I love you, Lily. I meant what I said when I slipped your ring on your finger that I want us to be married one day. But I _have_ to do this."

He handed her a sealed envelope, and kissed her passionately, pouring all of his love and desire for her into it. She kissed him back, tugging on his hair to kiss him better. 

They were both crying when he parted from her, and she said softly, "I love you too, Severus. Always."

"Always," He agreed, as he left her standing there with a puking James Potter, and his dumbfounded idiot friends.

McGonagoll looked stunned as well, but she paused before the Griffin statue, and asked, "Telling her about your mission will only endanger the girl. But is it true that you are courting?"

He nodded, and showed her his silver band. She tried to remove it, and couldn't. She murmured a removal spell, and a faint beam of light flashed from the ring, but would not make the ring fall off. 

"Remarkable!" The older witch said, "I...I have only seen this sort of magic when the love bond is a pure, soulbound love between the wizarding couple. I take back my rash words, dear. The girl really is your bonded mate."

Severus beamed with happiness, "I just...I had to tell her that my actions moving forward are part of the cover. Otherwise, if I called her something like mudblood, she wouldn't forgive me. I love her too much to lose her."

McGonagoll nodded, "I understand. Well, let's get this meeting over with, I'm tired and I have classes to teach in the morning. Lemon Cakes."

The Griffin statue moved to let them pass, and Lucius Malfoy was already there, arguing with Dumbledore about being such a jerk to everyone. 

They looked at them as they entered the room, and Dumbledore said, "Ah, Mr. Snape. Please sit. Can I interest you in some tea or lemon drops before we get started?"

"No, thank you Headmaster."  
Dumbledore poured everyone tea magically, and Severus sipped it out of politeness. "Well, then, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape. I assume from my letters to you over the summer, and the meetings with the Order of the Phoenix that because you both are now of age, we can proceed with my plans."

Lucius crossed his arms, "I don't fancy actually acquiring the actual Dark Mark, sir. Could Sev and I just have false ones glamored on?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid that will not do, Voldemort will be able detect the enchantment and kill you both as spies immediately. No, it has to be a genuine joining of his ranks. You are a pureblood, Lucius, it will be easy for you to infiltrate since I hear that Bellatrix and her fiance--"

"Betrothed, sir," Lucius corrected, "Bella kind of can't stand Randolphus*," (*A.N. : So sorry if I spelled her future husband's name wrong here if I did), "He's a bit of a psycho. You know that, sir, from my reports."

  
"Betrothed then," Dumbledore amended, "I hear reports that she is due for her initiation soon. As her sister's betrothed, you have to be there. Am I correct?"

Lucius swallowed a lump past his throat, "Yes, sir. I think we're supposed to be married all at once. Which brings me to you, Mr. Snape. Professor McGonagoll tells me that you betrothed yourself to Miss. Lily Evans. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."  
Dumbledore frowned. "Did either of her parents, or your mother consent to the union?"

"My mum didn't care," Severus said, remembering, "But she approved of her, yes. Her parents gave their blessing once we explained the etiquette involved."

Dumbledore looked stunned, especially after his deputy Headmistress whispered in his ear. "This...this complicates things. Minerva just explained that the bond between you goes deeper than most wizarding couples. You have two choices then Severus: one, you can let the courtship dissolve on its own, and in which case your rings will come off. Or two, you can finalize the bond through marriage, but under a pureblood name."

"We could always wed as muggles for secrecy while still honoring the bond," Severus suggested.

"Just how far are you willing to go to protect your fiancee, Mr. Snape? I keep forgetting how young you actually are," Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes studying him intensely.

He stared right back, and said, "I would go to hell for her and back. I get it, we're young, we both are. But we love each other deeply, sir. I would die to save Lily."

The Headmaster got up and paced the room for a long time before sitting back down. "I would ask you to give her up, but I see that is not an option for you. Well, what pureblood name would you like to register your names as? Obviously, Snape is a muggle last name, and--"

"One I carry with shame."  
"I can see why."  
"She can be a Black--"  
"Eww, no way!" Severus objected. "No, Prince is the only option, sir. If...and it's a _big_ if, I die in this psycho's schemes, I want my mother's family legacy to live on through my wife, and if we have a child. I owe my mother that."

Lucius looked amazed, "Shit, Sev. You sound older than me right now. And here I was worried about Yule Ball. I had no clue you were this serious about your girl."

Severus grinned, "No half measures for us, big brother. Would you stand as my best man?"

Lucius nodded seriously, "It would be my honor."

Severus felt his heart lighten up. "Thank you, brother."

The two handsome teen wizards then looked at their Headmaster and Severus asked, "What is the plan then, sir?"

A twinkle flashed in Dumbledore's blue eyes as he clasped his hands together and said, "It's quite simple, really. Lucius, complete your initiation, and give your daily report. Severus, you go to the meeting and express your heartfelt, zealous desire to join Voldemort's ranks alongside your cousin. It must seem genuine, this desire. But before you leave, you must wed--"

"Not until the end of January, sir," Severus corrected Dumbledore, shaking his head. "Lily doesn't become of age until the 30th. We're a few weeks apart, you see, and I promised Lily's father that I wouldn't marry her until she became of age."

"Well, I assume four months will not be a hardship then, Mr. Snape?" McGonagoll asked, yawning.

Severus shook his head.   
Dumbledore sighed, "Well, it's settled then. In four months time, you will wed your bride here in these chambers, Mr. Snape. Is that understood?"

Severus smiled, "Yes, sir. Thank you, for allowing it."

Dumbledore nodded happily, "Of course, of course. Now, Professor McGonagoll, please escort these two young men to the Slytherin common room so they can get a good night's sleep."

McGonagoll yawned, and said, "Alright, you two, let's go. I want you both to stay in your common room. No sneaking out."

"Yes, Professor," The two teen wizards said. When they got to the Slytherin common room, they agreed not to discuss their secret plans with anyone. Severus found it hard to sleep that first night back, because in four months, he would be with Lily, albeit in secret. But it did not matter, because he loved her with all of his heart, and not even an evil, mad wizard could take that away from him...


	15. Chapter 15

Lily

_Dearest Lily,_

_I want you to burn this letter as soon as you read it all the way through. Please. Now, I have to explain why I may miss long periods of class this year: I am going to be joining Voldemort's cause. Not because I want to, but because I have to. Dumbledore needs intelligence on the inside of the Dark Lord's ranks, and he thought me and Lucius Malfoy the best ones suited for the task. I cannot say more on that, but know that the missions I will be going on will be dangerous._

_I do not want you to worry about me, Lily. But I will have to treat you badly in public, we both will. Just please, please, please, know that it is all acting on our part. The other Slytherins are genuine, but we are not._

_Please know that whatever happens that I love you. You are the only one that means a damn thing to me. Just please do not hate me, and as I said, burn this letter._

_Eternally Yours,_   
_SS_

The ginger haired witch burned Severus's letter as he instructed, but she couldn't stop crying. Why?? Why did Severus _have_ to do this? They were going to be married in January! 

The Yule Ball was scheduled this year, and he said that he had to treat her badly? A determined glint had come into her green eyes. She would be strong for Severus. She had to be. She stopped crying, and went back to sleep for a few hours. 

When she sat next to Severus in potions, true to his word, he sneered at her, and criticized her every little mistake.

"Sod off, Snape," She snapped, as she took notes and occasionally took over cutting up the herbs necessary for their potion for the day. The so-called Marauders looked on with interest, but Lily glared at them and they stopped.

The couple avoided each other like the plague until after dinner. She was walking to Gryffindor tower, when suddenly a pale, but strong hand, clamped itself down on her mouth. She struggled until she realized that it was only Severus.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking sad. "I take it you got my note, right?"

"Yeah," Lily said, "But are you sure we have to act? I mean, just about the whole school knows that we've got this thing going on."

Severus sighed, "Yeah, I know, but until we get married, it's the only way I know to keep you out of this war that is coming." He raked a hand through his shoulder length black hair, "But that's not why I had to see you, Lily. I'm going to be going on a mission. I shouldn't be gone long, but please don't worry about me, alright?"

Lily stepped near him, and he reluctantly stepped forward. "How can I not when I love you?"

"Lily..." Severus breathed, and he pinned her to the wall, kissing her and holding her close. She kissed him back, "Oh, Lily, I love you too. I will be careful."

"You better, mister."  
"Yes, ma'am," He grinned, and gave her one last kiss before departing. She straightened her uniform, and walked up to the fat lady portrait. "Violets," She said to the portrait.

"Quite so," The fat lady agreed, and she stepped through the open door. People were milling about and getting ready for bed. But Molly Prewet was up, and knitting a sweater by the fireplace. It was a burgundy sweater with an L in the center. 

"Hey, Lily," She greeted, happily, tossing her wavy red hair aside. "You want to sit up with me and knit, I've got loads of extra yarn, and spare needles."

Normally, She would have refused, but the ginger haired witch shrugged her shoulders, and sat down, and found a black roll of yarn, and began to knit a scarf for Severus. "Who are you making a sweater for now?" Lily asked, curious. 

Molly chuckled, "You, silly. I already finished the one for Arthur, but yours I wanted to make really pretty. What are you going to make?"

"A scarf."  
"Cool. Who for?"  
"I'm not sure yet," Lily lied, "Maybe myself? You can never have too many scarfs, I think."

Molly chuckled, and finished her knitting of the ends of the sweater. "And...done! Here you go, let me know what you think."

Lily took the sweater, and it was knit with soft, chenille yarn, and the L in the center of the sweater was of a beautiful, cursive style in gold yarn. It was, indeed beautiful. 

"Oh, Molly. This is _gorgeous_. I love it!" Lily said, trying it on, and then quickly taking it off to fold up neatly.

Molly beamed, and as Lily finished up her scarf, she unknowingly began tying love knots at the ends, and her friend caught the shine of her silver promise ring. Her eyes widened. "Lily...what a lovely ring, dear. Can..can I see it?" She asked.

"Sure," Lily said, and held out her hand. Molly tried to take it off to look at it, but of course, she could not.

Her friend looked at her with shock and said, "Umm, Lily? Do your parents know that you're courting a wizard?"

Lily's face went to the color of her hair, and she said, "Molly! Keep your voice _down_. I...I can't really say who he is."

Molly put her hands on her hips and asked, "Please tell me it's not Sirius Black is it? Because he is such a sleaze."

Lily giggled, "No, not him. As cute as he is, I couldn't see myself with him. And no, it's not Potter either, he's an arrogant prick."

Molly sighed, sitting closer to her. "Listen, Lily. We've been friends since first year. Believe me, you can tell me who you're pretty much engaged to."

She wanted to tell her best friend about Severus Snape, she really truly did, but she couldn't. Everything relied on letting everyone think that things were rocky between her and Severus.

"He's...He is a Durmstrang named Anton Petrov," She lied, and began tearing up. "He was in my primary school as an exchange student, and we touched base last summer, and lo and behold, I agreed to court him."

Molly believed her and yawned, "Well, congratulations. I myself am going to let Art court me if he asks me, though I don't know if my dad will let us...I mean, he is a Weasley, after all."

The two witches giggled over that and went up to the girls dormitory to go to bed. Lily kissed her silver promise ring and prayed that whatever mission Severus was being sent on that he would come back safe, he had to, for her, after all... 


	16. Chapter 16

Severus

The first thought the raven haired teen wizard had when he apparated to the location him and Lucius Malfoy were instructed to go, was this: _I don't want to be here. I belong back at Hogwarts with Lily Evans, preparing for the Yule Ball, and being there for her. But no, I have to be at this creepy ass graveyard in the middle of the night on Halloween._

  
The woods were creepy and the group of black cloaked figures made the ambiance even more so to the two teen wizards. Severus looked at Lucius, and the older teen nodded. He nodded back, and stepped out into the clearing where a huge bonfire was lit, and the hooded figures stood around in a circle. There was a lone black cloaked figure in the center of the circle, and to the right of this figure was a very beaten up, wretched muggle girl.

Her blue dress was torn in several places and it looked like she had been sexually assaulted several times, because of the bruises along her inner thighs. Severus felt bad for the woman, but he could do nothing for her without giving himself away. The leader lifted down his hood, and Voldemort's face was revealed to him for the first time.

It truly was the face of nightmares, because of his lack of nose, long claws in place of nails, and eyes the color of blood looked out at his group. A huge anaconda snake was curled up by this monster's bare feet, and appeared to be sleeping.

"Ah. Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy," Voldemort said in a cold, but polite voice, "Our newest initiates. Come forward."

The handsome blonde wizard, and the handsome dark haired wizard stepped forward, and knelt at this creepy wizard's feet.  
"I am told that your kill of those two muggles in Hyde Park was priceless, Malfoy," Voldemort chuckled. "That you did not hesitate."

"No, my Lord," Lucius said, convincingly, "I was proud to rid the world of such repulsive filth. She was also quite far along with her pregnancy, so you can thank me for that as well."

The other deatheaters tittered around the bonfire. "Yes, yes. But you have brought your cousin, I see," Voldemort said, his attention focused on Severus now.

Severus looked up into the Dark Lord's face, and kept his face impassive. "Yes, I am. On my mother's side of course, her Prince side," He said without emotion. "I saw such a heroic pair of kills, and begged my cousin to take me along when he received his Dark Mark. I beg you to let me join this most noble cause, my Lord, and I won't fail you ever, I swear."

Voldemort laughed, but it sounded soulless and beyond cold. In fact, it made his bladder almost turn to water. But he controlled his fear and emotions, the last thing he needed was to lose it here and now in front of the Dark Lord himself.

Voldemort almost caressed his left cheek, and said, "Ah, yes. I see the resemblances now: the black hair and eyes. Well, now, I will give you your Dark Mark myself. Provided you give us all a show before you kill this muggle tonight to prove your loyalty to us all."

The muggle girl was unbound, and was put on the ground. Severus felt sick to his stomach, but he did say that he would do whatever it took to secure membership within the deatheater ranks. He had wanted his first time to be with Lily, but he couldn't think of her now; no, he had to be devoid of any thought.

"I-I shall not disappoint you, my Lord," Severus said, and walked up to the muggle girl. He found entrance to her mind easily enough, and said soothingly, " _I'm not going to hurt you. When this is over, I will end your suffering."_

Her blue eyes began to tear up, and she said mentally, " _Alright. But please, please don't hurt me. The others do every day."_

" _I won't_ ," He promised.   
She nodded subtly, and he wasted no time in lifting up her dress, and freeing his cock from his pants. She had no panties on, of course, but even though this muggle woman was a bit more curvy than he would like, he found that he could slide into her tight wetness easily. The woman began crying out as Severus pushed into her further.

He closed his eyes, and imagined Lily for a moment, and suddenly he was able to perform. He began pounding the poor girl into the ground with his quick thrusts, and when he found his release, Severus teared up. _Forgive me, Lily,_ he thought.

He withdrew from the muggle girl, and cleaned himself up magically. He then used the killing curse on the muggle. Green light flashed from his wand, and she knew no more.

Voldemort put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Marvelous performance, Severus, just marvelous. I commend you on your willingness to get things done. I believe that you are ready to join us, your ruthlessness will be an inspiration to us all. Now, kneel beside your cousin, and receive your Marks."

In Severus's seventeen year old mind, being complemented had a strange, cathartic effect on him. No one but Lily praised him for his efforts before, not even his mother. He knew that he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, but for a split second he felt genuinely like a deatheater. He knelt beside his cousin, and they gave their oaths to serve the Dark Lord always whenever called upon for life.

When this was done, Voldemort whispered something in parseltongue, and waved his bone white wand over first Lucius's left forearm, and then his. When it came to be his turn, the young raven haired wizard did not cry out in pain, or beg for it to stop. No, he would not give the monster the satisfaction. Lucius, however, screamed in pain, and cried like a little girl.

The other deatheaters whispered among themselves. The comments were: the half blood is tough. This is amazing self control, blah, blah, blah. The Dark Mark burned like a scorching fire upon his arm, but he kept his face impassive, as if it felt like nothing. When the ritual was over, a feast was held in their honor at Malfoy Manor. Severus did not take part in further sexual pursuits, he was too disgusted with himself for violating that poor muggle girl in any case.

No, he paid attention to who was in attendance, what was being said, and what they were doing. When he left with Lucius to go back to Hogwarts early the next morning, his "big brother," asked him if his Dark Mark hurt.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Of course it _hurts_. But you made us look bad by crying like a witch. Now, leave me alone. I have double potions in the morning."

"Oh. Well, alright," Lucius said, ashamed of himself, "Gods, you're testy sometimes. Good night, Severus."

"Good night to you too, Lucius."  
They parted and Severus tried his best to sleep, but the dark magic running through his veins made that almost impossible, so he stared up at the ceiling instead, and finally allowed the sounds of the black lake to lull him to sleep. It was going to be a long school year, and he felt like he had little time for foolish games as others of his age would. The last thing he thought was of Lily, and that everything he did, he did it for Lily alone...


	17. Chapter 17

Severus

The meeting the next afternoon in Dumbledore's office was brief, but Severus still hated himself for his actions the night before. He slept with another girl. Granted, he had no choice in the matter, but it felt like a betrayal of Lily nonetheless. He went down to the black lake with his potions book afterwards, and found his favorite tree to sit by. Students meandered by as they went to their classes, couples held hands. The sunny day mocked the raven haired wizard's otherwise melancholic mood. 

He felt like a faithless, scum bag, someone not worthy of his girlfriend's love. He opened up his book, and read up on the properties of wolfsbane, both as a potion, and the herbal applications of it. He was so engrossed in his studying that he didn't see his enemies creep up on him until it was too late. 

"Well, lookie here, boys," James Potter called out, "Looks like Snivilus is out and about with a bookie."

_Fuck. Just what I need_ , Severus thought. He looked up from his potions book, and happened to see Lily stride over to him, and stand in front of Potter and Sirius Black. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to me, Pothead," She sneered. 

James Potter became angry, "I'm _not_ a drugged out hippie! Come on, Lils, you can surely do better than _him_."

He moved to reach for her, but she punched him in the face, hard. Everything happened in a flash: blows being struck on all sides, and suddenly, Lily began screaming as Sirius tried to get her skirt up. Severus took a punch to the gut, and doubled over, and Potter held her down as he tried to pry her legs open. 

She somehow got the strength to knee him in the crotch, but then James Potter called for Pettigrew and Lupin. They came running, but neither friend would help in the attempted rape. Severus hexed both of Lily's attackers as he came to, and they fled as bugs were crawling all over their bodies. 

He went to her, and she was crying. Her uniform was torn in places, and Severus saw Lucius Malfoy run up, and he asked, "What the hell happened, Severus?"

"Potter and Black damned near raped her," He explained, taking off his cloak to wrap around his fiancee. "I managed to hex them, but Potter punched me in the gut and I blacked out for a minute. Do you want me to take her to the hospital wing?"

Lucius nodded, "Yeah, that's best, I think. I'm the prefect, so I think it's best if I report to McGonagoll what happened, since she's a Gryffindor."

"Why not Slughorn?"  
"Pfft!" Lucius laughed bitterly, "As if he cares about anything besides his potions. No offense, I know you like him, but he's a coward."

Severus nodded, "I can't argue with you there, brother. But yeah, McGonagoll will be furious that this was able to happen on school property, and to one of her own, nonetheless. Good luck, Lucius."

"You too," Severus said, and then said to Lily more softly, "Lily, can you put your arms around my neck?"

Her green eyes looked up at him, and she nodded. She weakly threw her arms around his neck, and he carried her bridal style all the way to the hospital ward. Students looked at this strange sight of a Slytherin boy carrying a Gryffindor girl in his arms lovingly. They made it to the hospital ward with no further incident, and he gave his report to Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, my goodness!" The mediwitch said, shocked. "Well, lie her down by the window, Mr. Snape. And move aside, so I can tend to her."

"Yes, ma'am," He said, grinning. He took his student cloak off of his fiancee, and Lily's clothes looked torn a great deal in places like her sweater and white blouse underneath. Part of her light blue bra was exposed, and there was some bruising along her thighs where they were forcibly opened, and she tried to clamp her thighs together to stop them. There was a bit of a black eye forming on her right eye and a cut along her bottom lip that needed some stitching. 

Madame Pomfrey cast a diagnostic spell, and sighed with relief, "Well, Miss. Evans was able to not be assaulted, thank the gods. It's fortunate you were there, Mr. Snape."

He sniffed, wiping away tears that he didn't know that he was shedding. "Yeah, but Potter and his friends did it because they hate us."

He lifted up Lily's limp hand with her promise ring on it, and kissed it. Madame Pomfrey smiled knowingly, and nodded. "Ah. So, it is true what Dumbledore said, you are courting her."

"Yes, I am. I love her very much."  
"How lovely," Pomfrey said, "I will let you have a moment with her, and then it's off to class with you, Mr. Snape. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey."  
"Good."

The mediwitch bustled out of the room and Severus broke down into tears, "Forgive me, Lily. I..I should have done more to protect you. I.."

"S-S-Severus?" Lily asked.  
"I'm here, love."  
Her emerald eyes met his black eyes, and she smiled, but then winced, "Ow. My lip hurts."

"Potter punched you in the face," He explained. "You know...when they tried to...Oh, Lily, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I..."

She weakly caressed his cheek, and he kissed her hand. "No, you did good...you kept them from...from.."

"Shhh," Severus said softly, kissing her lips gently. "Try not to talk, my love. You're safe in the hospital ward. Do you need anything? I have to get to class soon or Madame Pomfrey will kick me out for sure."

Lily looked up at him, pure love shining through her eyes...at him, of all wizards. He felt unworthy of such favor. His smile faltered, and she asked, "Severus, what's wrong?"

"I...I did something dishonorable, on my mission and now I..." He trailed off. 

Lily said, "Whatever it is, it's for your cover. I'm sure you didn't have a choice in any case."

He leaned forward, and whispered what he did in her ear. Lily began to cry, but she wiped at her tears, "Thank you, for telling me. But you didn't have a choice. It would be the same if it had been me. Don't worry, Sev. When it's the right time, it will be beautiful."

He looked at his fiancee with naked surprise, "Most girls would hate me for confessing what I did."

"I'm not most girls."  
Severus smiled, "Are you sure that you were sorted into the right House first year?"

Lily chuckled, "Well...I am courting a Slytherin after all. Can I get a kiss before you leave?"

"Of course." He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers softly.

Lily kissed him back, but they were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey clearing her throat, "Yes, well, off to classes now, Romeo. You can visit your Juliet some other time."

Severus chuckled, and said, "Then I leave her in good hands." 

He left the medical ward with high spirits, and went through his classes.

He visited Lily again with Lucius privately after dinner, and Lucius said, "I'm not into red heads myself, but she's cute in her own way. I only got to see the aftermath, but it looks like she put up a bit of a fight."

Severus smoothed back Lily's hair back from her face, and kissed her forehead, "Yes, she did. I don't deserve her love, honestly. What I did last night to that muggle woman--"

"Was on the Dark Lord's orders," Lucius said. "How involved is Lily in all of this?"

"Enough to know that I love her," Severus replied, "I won't be able to tell her everything, but she knows it's all for the Order's sake that I'm in the Dark Lord's ranks, the same as you. Why? How much does Narcissa know?"

Lucius shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Actually, Bellatrix is trying to get her to join our ranks, like for real, and it's supposed to happen after we're married, I think. But 'Cissa's not sure. I believe that she just wants to be married for a bit before getting involved with the war effort." 

Of course, Bellatrix would try to persuade her younger sister to go along with her politics. Especially, knowing that their eldest sister Andromeda committed the ultimate sin by marrying a muggle. 

Severus looked up at his cousin, and reluctantly rose, "I hate that I may have to leave Lily in favor of these missions. I want to give her my family's name before I do, though."

"Prince or Snape?"  
"Prince. If anything should happen to me--"

"I will, I swear," Lucius said, nodding. "I don't quite approve of you being with a muggleborn, but if you love her, and she makes you happy, she is as good as family to me. Besides, with the name of Prince, I can probably make her out to be a cousin of yours, or something."

The two friends hugged, and Severus said, "I will do the same for Narcissa, though I'm not nearly as rich as you."

Lucius chuckled, and kissed Lily's cheek. "Yeah, well, not many pureblood families are, in truth. So, you're really serious about this witch, huh?"

"Absolutely."  
"Lucky bastard. You at least have a choice," Lucius said, steering him out of the medical ward, "And it's a love match, I can tell. Me and 'Cissa...I like her, she's beautiful, but I wanted to be able to choose, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, but you love Narcissa."  
"Yeah, but still."  
"I know." 

Severus forced himself to walk away from his fiancee, and to the Slytherin common room. Sleep came more easily to the raven haired teen wizard as he dreamed of Lily, and of a happier, more promising future ahead of them both. He vowed then that he would do everything in his power to make that happen for Lily, even if it meant his own life in return...


	18. Chapter 18

Lily

The ginger haired witch laid in bed sore from her neck down. She remembered parts of the fight that had broken out, but not exactly how she ended up on her back with Sirius Black holding her down, and James Potter trying to unbuckle his pants to....to...Lily curled up in the fetal position, remembering the cold, cruel look on his face. 

She did not understand why James tried to rape her, or even why his friends kept attacking her and Severus for that matter. She looked at her silver promise ring and kissed it softly. Severus saved her just before Potter and his idiot friends could do some real damage. She loved him so much, and she wanted to see him, but so far, Madame Pomfrey didn't let her have any visitors. 

She heard a scuffle and some shouting on the other side of the medical ward's doors. Madame Pomfrey was shouting at someone about the visiting hours, and the other person insisting on seeing her. Lily listened closely, and clutched her wand in her hand, alert for any danger. 

The doors burst open, and it was Severus. "Mr. Snape! Come back later! Miss. Evans is sleeping!"

"Not until I see her!"  
"Mr. Snape, she--"  
"It's alright, Madame Pomfrey," Lily said weakly, "I will see him."

Madame Pomfrey looked flustered, and made a humph of disapproval. "Well, make it quick you two! Then you head straight to your common room, Mr. Snape. Do you hear?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey."  
Severus sat beside her bed, and as soon as the mediwitch was gone, Lily reached out her hand, and he took it, kissing it.

"Lily.." Severus said softly, "How are you feeling, babe?"

She looked up at her fiance and tried to move, but she winced. "I feel sore all over, but better now that you're here."

He smiled down on her, and said, "I'm glad. I've been trying to get in to see you for a week, but they wouldn't let me. Potter and Black got lots of detentions, but not expelled as they deserved for attacking you like they did. Potter didn't actually...you know?"

Lily blushed at the question, but shook her head. "No, but he was close. He...he..." She burst into tears, "Oh, Sev, he looked so mean and hateful. What did I ever do to deserve him trying to assault me like that?!"

He sighed, and smoothed back her darkening red hair from her sweaty forehead. "You're with me, and he's jealous of what we have. I knew that James Potter liked you, but I didn't know just how obsessed he was with you until that day. I'm so, so sorry for not getting to him sooner."

Lily laced her fingers through his and felt her heart flutter in her chest. "He didn't rape me. None of them did. Thanks to you. I love you, Severus. So much."

Tears ran down her fiance's cheeks, and he leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you too, Lily. I'm not one for grand, flowery words, but I love you. I have to go, but I want you to get better, and I will come as often as I can, alright?"

Lily sighed, "I wish you could stay and cuddle me. You know, like you did in the summer."

"Me too, babe, me too."  
"Severus?"  
"Yeah, Lil?"  
"Be careful on your missions."  
Severus nodded, "I will. You just focus on getting better, okay? I want to be able to dance with you come Christmas."

Lily laughed, "That's two months away, silly. I'm sure I'll be fine by then."

"Good, because I will tickle you until you get up," Severus teased, and tickled the bottom of her feet.

She giggled, and playfully smacked his arm. "Sev, stop."

"Okay, I will. For now."  
"Ugh, just kiss me, silly."  
He kissed her briefly, careful not to reopen her split lip, and he stood. "Good night, Lily."

"Good night, Severus."  
He nodded, and left the medical ward. Pomfrey came rushing back in, and fussed over her until Lily said that she was fine, and ordered some food to be brought to her. She ate her dinner, and felt instantly better.

When she went to sleep, she had bad dreams of Sirius Black and James Potter succeeding in their attacks, and raping her over and over again. These nightmares continued for two weeks before she was released from the medical ward, and had to take Dreamless Sleep to stop the nightmares. 

The dreams stopped when she was studying in the Gryffindor common room, and Potter and his friends tried to apologize. She slammed her book shut and looked at James Potter with such hate it made the black haired, glasses wearing wizard tremble with fear. 

"Let me get it through your thick skull, James Potter: I. _Love_. Severus. Snape. I. Do. Not. Want. You. Nor will I ever!" She showed off her silver ring, and shoved it in his face. "See this? It's a promise ring, and I can't take it off."

His brown eyes widened in shock, then narrowed, "Then...then, are you _serious_ , Lily?! You can't possibly be engaged to the guy. He's...He's..."

"My fiance. We've been courting all year now," Lily snapped. "Just leave me alone, James Potter. You've done enough harm."

He fidgeted from one foot to the other. "I know...I'm just, I'm sorry, alright? But...but he's so weird and creepy looking. He'll break your heart."

She stood and put her hands on her hips. "Funny. I thought it was you who was doing that. Please just leave me alone, Potter. I have studying to do."

He looked pathetic in that moment trying to apologize, but she couldn't back down and be forgiving, not of almost being raped by his hands. "Just leave!" She shouted.

He nodded, and left her alone. She had thought that that would be the end of it, but she didn't know what kind of scene he would pull during the Yule Ball, and it would only showcase just how desperate his feelings were for her the entire time. But for now, Lily Evans studied, unaware of the scene that would be played out in December....


	19. Chapter 19

James

How could he have been so recklessly stupid?! The Dark haired, glasses wearing wizard thought as he went to bed that night. Everything he put his hand to he succeeded beyond his wildest dreams: quidditch, muggle sports, other witches, but yet this one ginger haired witch tormented his dreams, and made him jealous with need, because some greasy black haired git was dating her. Snivilus Snape had something that belonged to him, and he was going to have Lily Evans at any cost. 

"I hate to say it, mate," Sirius said, "But I think you're a wee bit obsessed with Evans. There's lots of witches at this school, some way prettier than her."

Some logical part of James's brain knew this, but he couldn't give Lily up. She was a challenge that he had to complete. "No! So long as that asshole has my witch, I won't be happy. We _have_ to steal that polyjuice potion tonight. Everything depends on breaking them up so I can take what is rightfully mine."

Sirius sighed, "Fine, fine. But you may have screwed things up with her by trying to take her out in the open."

James nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just..when I saw her snog Snivilus I...I just really lost it."

"I know, but it will work. It has to. I swear that if she chooses him after this that I will stop," He said, meaning every word. 

Sirius looked relieved to hear it, and hugged his friend. "Good, because this pining for a girl who doesn't want you is bad, very bad."

Peter Pettigrew came into the boys dormitory as well as Remus Lupin. Everyone was here, and James Potter said, "Alright boys, here's the plan: Peter, you create a diversion to keep Filch and that cat of his busy."

"Yeah, I got that," Peter murmured, "But I don't fancy the part about turning into a rat to do it."

James rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Pete. Just do it, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
"Remus, you and Sirius will be helping me steal the ingredients for the potion," He explained for the umpteenth time. "Remember, we can't be seen, or McGonagoll will flay us alive for sure."

Remus snorted, "After what you two did to Evans, oh yeah, for sure, mate. But James, you went too far last time. What if she sees through your disguise? I mean, we don't know how far along they've gotten around the bases."

James narrowed his eyes, and said coldly, "Are you saying that they haven't gotten it on yet? Come on, Mooney! This is Snivilus we're talking about. I have no doubt believing that he's had Lily on her back multiple times, and her legs spread for him."

Lupin shrugged, "And what if you're wrong about him? About her, even? Just think about it."

His friends left the dormitory and their plans proceeded to their logical conclusion where the polyjuice potion ingredients were pilfered from Slughorn's supply closet and the four friends set about making the potion. The dance was in a month and they needed to be ready. Everything depended on it, after all, James just had to endure the star Slytherin-Gryffindor couple until then.

"Just a month," James grinned sardonically, "One month exactly, and we'll see who gets the last laugh, bitch. Oh yes, we shall see..."


	20. Chapter 20

Lily

Molly and Lily's other friends went dress shopping. Jean Ollivander, who was dating Jon Granger, a Ravenclaw in their year, tagged along as well. Jean was the famous wandmaker's niece, but even she developed her Uncle's talent for wandmaking, and was already working as an apprentice in his shop during the holiday breaks. Jean was a Gryffindor like them, much to the disappointment of her Uncle, because he was himself a proud Slytherin when he went to school. 

Lily suggested that they shouldn't just check out wizarding stores, because muggle gowns were nice as well. Molly balked at that at first, but Jean said, "Lily's right, Molly. Let's just try out some muggle stores, and if we hate the dresses there we can always just shop in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley."

Molly tossed her unruly red hair and sighed, "Okay, you win Ollivander. But if you're wrong, I get a discount the next time I need a wand."

Jean giggled, "Sure, Molls. You betcha. Come on, let's go."

So they went shopping for hours, trying on every dress and style known to mankind. Lily knew that she wanted to wear Slytherin green. She never liked having to keep her relationship with Severus Snape such a secret, because after all, what was their crime? They were just a young witch and wizard in love, and in January, they were going to be able to get married any way. But there was this stupid school House rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins that made any friendly or romantic attachment to either House difficult, if not downright impossible. But the ginger haired witch was determined to show them all that it didn't matter what school House you were sorted into, love conquers all boundaries.

It was late in the day when Lily spotted _The_ dress in the window. Jean Ollivander whistled when she saw it, and she said excitedly, "Oh my gods, Lil! You've gotta try it on! It's so freaking gorgeous!"

Lily studied the gown and saw the silver beading, and the perfect emerald color to stand out in the crowd. She smiled, "You know what, I think I will."

The girls went inside the dress shop, and the helpful shopkeeper witch helped zip Lily up. She stared at herself in the dressing room mirror. She looked like a Slytherin Princess! Of course, the dress fit like a glove, but it was a bit revealing in the back. She had never shown this much skin before, and she didn't want anyone to think she was in any way slutty. 

She walked out in the dress, and her friends were in awe. "Lily! You look amazing!" Molly exclaimed. "Wow. But you still haven't told us who your date is going to be yet."

Lily giggled, "Oh, it's a surprise. But I think he'll love it."

  
She paid for the dress, then some matching heels to go with it. But her jewelry she kept simple, and she wore her simple silver promise ring proudly. The shopkeeper sang the dress's praises and said that many Slytherin girls had been eying this dress, but said that it was 'meant for her.'

She knew that her parents wouldn't like her spending so much on a gown she was probably only going to wear once, but at this point in time she didn't care, she had an awesome dress that even Slytherin girls had been ogling. She would be the talk of the entire school with her choice of gown, and to show off being with a Slytherin at last.

They made it back to the castle just in time, and went to bed excitedly. Lily barely slept, due to her restless excitement. She had barely any time to spend with Severus due to their tests, and his secret missions away that he had to be away from her to do, so she just hoped that he liked her dress. So it was, on the night before the Yule Ball, the young ginger witch could barely sleep a wink, and she was so excited to see her fiance again, and to be seen by everyone else in her new beautiful dress....

✂-------

James

The black haired, glasses wearing wizard mixed the last of the polyjuice potion ingredients together, and gagged on the smell. He had found two pieces of the greasy git's black hair in the potions classroom, and snagged them when no one was looking. 

Sirius found a few pieces of Narcissa Black's hair, and somehow or another it was assumed that they would find some willing witch to participate in this little farce. Of course, James would be screwing the witch in question in actual fact, but it would certainly look like Snape was cheating on Lily with Narcissa Black, easily the most gorgeous witch in Slytherin House. All the rest of the Marauders had to do was to lure Lily out to where the 'cheating,' was going to take place. Lily would see just how much of a nasty, cheating snake Snape was, and James would move in to 'console,' her.

James slipped Sirius a note in transfiguration that said that the potion was ready, and did he have a date willing to go along with their plans? Sirius grinned, and wrote back: _Yep, Candace McClaggen. She's wanted you for years now, and to take Lily down a peg, because of her jealousy._

James smiled, and turned his attention back to his OWL test. He tucked the notes in his robes and felt his heart lighten up. Everything was going according to plan, and with this new information, he knew that they couldn't possibly fail in their endeavors....


	21. Chapter 21

Severus

To say that the young, black haired wizard was nervous the night of the dance was an understatement. In fact, he almost felt sick that he would screw this night up for them both, and Lily wouldn't want to see him any more. He didn't think he would be able to bear that, he loved her too much to let her go. 

He put on his dress robes, and tied his green tie into place. He tied back his shoulder length black hair with a black elastic band, and put on his usual clean cologne. Lucius Malfoy, of course, looked great, but then again, his cousin liked clothes a little too much to be completely straight in Severus's opinion.

Still, he had to admit that he looked great, and hoped that Potter and his stupid friends didn't try anything too stupid or foolish to try to screw up this perfect night. But knowing them, that was a distinct possibility, so he had to be cognizant of that while trying to have a good time with his fiancee. No pressure, nope, not at all. 

He went out to the Great Hall where couples were going in and out of the main hall, and waited for Lily. When he saw her come down the main marble stairs, he could do nothing but stare up at the goddess that was going to be his date. 

He wasn't the only one staring at the beautiful red headed witch that was making her way down the stairs, but neither Lily nor Severus himself knew it. He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Good evening, Lily," He said, humbly. "You look like a Princess tonight."

She flashed him a winning, beautiful smile, and curtsied. "And you look like a dashing Prince, Sev. Do you like my dress?"

"Yes," He said softly, kissing her softly, "But I love you more. Will my Princess dance with her Prince?"

Lily giggled girlishly, "Lead on, then." He led her inside the Great Hall, and it was designed like a winter wonderland, complete with mistletoe growing everywhere from the enchanted ceiling. Couples danced to the upbeat music, and they joined in. Severus found it strange that all the Slytherin guys wanted to dance with his date. Wizards who would normally be putting Lily down due to her blood status were all vying for a chance to dance with her. 

"May I steal your charming date for the first waltz, little brother?" Lucius asked. "I have the unfortunate chore of taking Bellatrix to this dance since Cissa' has food poisoning."

Severus grinned, "Sure, just don't make me regret it."

Lucius laughed, "Heck no, brother. I wouldn't dream of it. Call it a brief date swap, whatever. I just cannot resist a witch wearing our House colors in such an exquisite manner."

Just as Lucius led his date away, Bellatrix came sauntering over in her slutty black cocktail dress, her dark brown hair a frizzy mess as usual.

"Hey, Sevvy. It looks like it's just you an' me for this dance. You know," She tip toed her long nails up his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, "We could sneak off and have our own...private little dance of our own. Very _private_."

He pushed her away. "For the last damn time, _no_ , Bella! I am with Lily, and my first time will be with Lily. Gods only know how many of our House you've shagged."

She pushed her unruly hair out of her face. "Ugh, fine, _fine_. I won't mention your wittle baby strawberry tart. Although, I have no clue what you see in her, half-blood."

He twirled his dance partner around, and she spun back into his arms. "You don't have to, Bella. I love her, and that is _all_ that you need to know!" 

He pulled her off, and Bellatrix pouted. But she didn't pout long, because she found a new victim to set her sights on. Lily came back to him, and a slow dance started up. Without a word, they began to dance, and he didn't know if it was because of the lighting or the ambiance in general, but soon they found themselves kissing softly. 

Couples danced around them as they stopped dancing, and began to kiss with more passion. "Lily, I...do you want to take a walk?" He asked.

"Yes, but where?"  
"You'll see," He said, taking her by the hand. He felt nervous as hell for even taking Lily to the Room of Requirement, but he was going to be going on a long mission soon, and he wanted to prove to her once and for all that he loved her. 

"Lily, after tonight, I'm going to be going away on a long mission," He began, pouring himself a glass of chilled champagne. 

She looked up at him, deep concern in her beautiful green eyes, "Oh, Severus. I worry about you so much when you go on these missions for Dumbledore. What if you're not back in time for our birthdays, and then we have our wedding to plan, and--"

He put a finger to her lips, silencing her, "Shhh...I don't want to think about that tonight. But I brought you here, because you should know so that when I disappear on you, you won't wonder where I am."

Lily took a sip of his champagne, and began to tear up, "But I _do_ worry, Severus. 

The Room of Requirement opened up, and once they were inside, he locked the door, and put a silencing charm on it. The room was designed like an elaborate Slytherin noble's bedroom, complete with a roaring fireplace and a cozy bed with a beautiful gothic canopy bed frame. They sat together on the edge of the bed, and shared the champagne for a minute before speaking again. 

He tilted her face to meet his eyes. "I know you do, Lily. Which is why I wanted to spend this time with you, and to do this.."

He got on one knee, and said seriously, "Lily Evans, I know that I asked you to be mine, but would you make me the happiest wizard alive if you marry me? I vow to keep you safe always, and to not have a thought or affection for any witch but you."

He could see tears well up in his witch's eyes as she said, "Yes, Severus. I will."

He got up and set the champagne glass on the nightstand and plunged his fingers in Lily's hair, and claimed her mouth as his own. 

She kissed him back, and he felt her slide his jacket off his shoulders, but he grabbed at her hands as she was unbuttoning his dress shirt and asked, "Are you sure, Lily? I won't pressure you if you aren't ready."

Lily looked at him, and said confidently, "No, I am. I'm just...I've never done this before."

Severus smiled warmly at her. He took her hands in his and kissed them softly, "Neither have I, darling. But I thought you wanted to wait."

Lily shook her head, "No. The ceremony is just a formality any way. I think I wore your House colors tonight, because I...I wanted you to make me yours tonight."

He didn't need to be told twice as he unzipped the back of her dress slowly, peppering Lily's neck with soft kisses and pushing her dress straps down off of her shoulders. He kissed every piece of exposed flesh, and Lily slid off the dress the rest of the way as she stood and took off her heels, and panties. He spelled the rest of his clothing off and took her by the hand back to their bed.

His hands roamed her slender waist and he cupped her small, but lovely breasts in his hands, and kissed Lily deeply, passionately. Lily's hands roamed over his back, ass, and back up to his face as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"You're so beautiful," He said huskily. "I love you, my Princess."

Lily cried, "And I love you, my Prince. Please, Sev, make me yours." He reached for his wand, and she shook her head. "Don't, I don't care. I want to really feel you. The charm will dull some of the sensation I read."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"As you wish." He put his wand back on the nightstand along with hers, and decided to kiss her everywhere, starting with her freckles, which dotted her shoulders and collarbone. He nipped and swirled his tongue around Lily's already pert nipples, and he began to stroke her at the juncture of her thighs and Lily moaned. 

When he slid a finger in to test her readiness, he found that she was soaking wet for him. He lifted up one of Lily's legs and began to suck and lick along her labia, fingering her all the while.

"Ohhh, oh Severusss," Lily breathed, clutching at the green comforter below her. But when he began sucking and thumbing her clit is when Lily began bucking her hips involuntarily and all but begging him to eat her out. He obliged, and her little moans and gasps of pleasure made him go rock hard for her. When Lily clenched around his fingers, and reached her orgasm, he wiped off her juices and gave his cock a few strokes with his hand and lined himself up with her entrance.

"Are you ready for me, love?" He asked. Lily nodded, and he slid himself inside of her tight wetness. He let out a gasp, and tears fell down his face from how perfect her pussy felt sheathed around his cock....

Lily

Lily gasped at the sharp feeling of pain in her pussy when Severus entered her. She had seen his cock once, and wondered how it was going to fit inside her when the time came, but she had not counted on the sharp pain. Severus stopped in his thrusts and kissed her.

"Are you okay, Lily?"  
"You're a bit bigger than I imagined," Lily said, chuckling. "Can you just kiss me for a bit?"

"Of course," Severus said, and pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. Her tongue joined his, and soon she began to move her hips, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Severus pushed further into her, bottoming out and Lily cried out with pleasure. He looked down at her to silently ask if he could move, and she nodded. 

They moved together as one, as Severus began thrusting deep inside of her as she held him close to her, running her hands up and down his back as the pain of earlier was overridden by a feeling of perfect pleasure. They began to kiss passionately as she bucked her hips against his, and loving the feel of her beloved thrusting in and out of her faster and faster, until he lifted her feet up on to his shoulders and began pounding her pussy for all it was worth. 

They made not a sound beyond the sounds of their sweaty flesh slapping against flesh and their gasps and moans of pleasure as they both soon found their separate climaxes. Severus whispered her name like a prayer in her ear as he filled her with his seed, and collapsed off to the side so as not to hurt her with his weight. 

Lily felt a trickle of Severus's cum leak out of her when he withdrew from her, but she didn't care; she wanted her first time to be magical, and special, and it was. They held hands as they laid in bed, and Severus lazily kissed each of her fingers. 

"That felt amazing," Lily said when she came down off of the high of her orgasm, "They tell witches it hurts the first time, but it only did for a moment."

Severus turned to face her, and said softly, "I'm glad. I thought I hurt you at first. But I'm glad it felt just as amazing for you, love."

Lily blushed, "Do you think we could make love again? I mean, if tonight is all we have, we should make the most of it."

Severus kissed her lightly. "You aren't too sore?"

"No."  
"Good, because I aim to please. Get on all fours, I want to try something," Severus said. 

Lily did, and he positioned her ass so that it was higher in the air. Severus took her hair in one hand, and slid himself inside her entrance, and began stroking her clit as he began thrusting in and out of her from behind. 

Lily grabbed one of the bed posts and kissed Severus hungrily she he kissed her roughly, and pulled her hair. 

They continued this fast, rough fucking for a few minutes before he whispered in her ear, "Ride me, Lily. I want to see you ride my cock hard." 

Lily straddled his hips and impaled herself on her fiance's long length. The fullness of him deep inside her was such a turn on that she couldn't help herself by riding Severus hard. He sat and began bucking his hips as he helped her ride him, their mouths moving in tandem with their bodies. Finally, they both reached their releases at almost the same time, and collapsed in each other's arms. 

They laid that way for a long time still cuddling, as they kissed lazily, and gazed into each other's eyes. Their wedding night...it certainly felt like it to the two young lovers entwined in each other's arms. 

They cleaned themselves off magically and put their evening clothes back on. Three hours they spent, and Lily left first to go to Gryffindor tower first, but she really should have stayed in the Room of Requirement, because what she saw shocked her beyond belief....


	22. Chapter 22

Lily

The sight of the wizard that she loved, the one that she just agreed to marry, and lost her virginity to was pumping hard between Narcissa Black's legs, and moaning Severus's name over and over. 

"Severus?!" Lily shrieked. Severus pulled back from the beautiful blonde witch, and looked as shocked as her.

"Lily, I can explain--"  
"You think that you can just fuck me earlier, and that gives you the right to suddenly have any witch you want?? Well, go to hell, Severus!" Lily screamed, and then ran into the Great Hall, and found some punch to drink. 

Bellatrix Black began to cackle, but Lucius Malfoy came to her side, and sat down beside her in one of the chairs. "Lily, what's wrong?" He asked kindly.

"Severus...he...he..." Lily hiccuped. 

His friends tried to crowd around them, but Lucius rounded on them, "I'm trying to have a private moment with my brother's girlfriend. Now, if you don't mind, I need to speak to her, _alone_."

When they were alone, Lucius handed her his silver handkerchief, and Lily wiped at her eyes. "Now, what horrible sin has my little brother committed that cannot possibly be forgiven by his lovely Gryffindor Princess?"

"I saw Severus with my own eyes shagging your girlfriend against a wall," Lily explained, "He and I...well, we just had our first time in the Room of Requirement and I just left him there, and...I know it makes no sense, but I saw them together."

Lucius sighed, "Listen, it would be physically impossible for Narcissa to be the witch you saw, Lily. My fiancee has food poisoning, which is why I had to take her sister to the dance. We can go see her if you like."

Lily didn't like Lucius Malfoy. He was cold, calculating, and if she were not with Severus, might try to date him, because he was quite handsome despite all of this. She didn't trust herself around the arrogant vain, wizard any more than she could throw him. But she had to see for herself whether or not what she saw was real, or she just imagined it. 

"Okay," She decided, "Let's go see your fiancee." 

Lucius grinned, and helped her to stand up. They went to the hospital ward, and Narcissa looked sickly, but well enough to study ancient runes by a bedside lamp. Lily watched them kiss fondly, which only made her heart ache, because she and Severus were exactly that close just a few hours prior.

"Hi, Cissa,' " Lily said shyly, "Are you feeling any better?"

Narcissa shrugged, and patted a spot on the bed beside her. She smiled at her, and admired her gown, "I'm a little weak, but Madame Pomfrey says I should be released in a week. You look lovely, Lily. I almost bought this dress myself, but I ate something not all the way cooked at dinner three days ago, and here I am."

"And you haven't ever been seeing Severus in any way?" Lily questioned the pureblood witch further just to put her mind at ease. "Because what I saw earlier looked awfully convincing."

Narcissa looked alarmed by this news, but Lucius told his fiancee the whole story. She shook her head firmly, "No. I'm with Lucius. As much as I don't like Severus being with a muggleborn, I would never, _ever_ steal him away from you, Lily. I would believe my sister capable of such duplicity, but not Severus Snape. He _loves_ you, Lily. Most ardently. I refuse to believe that he would go to all the trouble to have a beautiful, romantic date with you, and then suddenly pin some other witch to a wall to have her. Believe me when I tell you that he would never be so petty in his behavior as that."

Lily felt her heart lighten, and hope renew itself deep within her. She hugged the ailing witch and said, "Thank you! Thank you, Narcissa! I believe you."

She giggled, "Good. Now, go apologize to your wizard and let me rest."

Lucius Malfoy escorted me back to Gryffindor tower, and he surprised me by giving me a hug. I hugged him back. "Well, good night, Miss. Evans. I will talk to Severus about what happened, but is there anyone who would seek to break you two up?"

I began to really think, and I said coldly, "James Potter. He has wanted me for years. I bet you anything that he used polyjuice potion to masquerade as Severus, and shag some girl to make her look like your girlfriend."

Lucius grinned wolfishly, "Leave him to me, little sister. I will make sure that he gets his just desserts."

Lily couldn't help but giggle, "Don't get expelled or carted off to Azkaban. He's not worth it."

"I will take that under advisement," Lucius said, kissing her hand, and left her in the corridor. 

The fat lady portrait looked shocked by the gesture and said, "You know, you could do worse with such a gentleman, my dear. Password?"

"Nargles."  
"Yes, indeed. Go on in."

As soon as Lily entered the room, she ignored Sirius Black and the others, and headed straight to the showers. Let them say what they want! She was going to marry Severus Snape, and she wasn't going to let a damn thing stop her from achieving her goal. She undressed, and let the events of the evening wash over her.

The dancing felt magical, and the time they spent in the Room of Requirement so beautiful and perfect like a dream. Only, it was no dream, because she had the soreness between her legs to prove it, and the hickeys along her neck to corroborate that they did nip each other in the heat of passion. She had never felt such love before in her life, and when she thought that she lost that love, it took Malfoy to make her see that no witch had a claim over her wizard's heart. 

She shuddered to think about what Lucius Malfoy would do to James Potter and his friends, but then again, they did bring it on themselves to go to such extremes to try to break them up. Besides, it was no longer her problem, she reasoned. She went up to bed, and cuddled with one of her pillows, because she missed Severus already. She held her pillow close, and quickly succumbed to sleep. She dreamed that she was already at the altar with Severus by her side, and sharing a soft, heated kiss as the priest announced that they were now Mr. and Mrs. Snape....


	23. Chapter 23

James

He pulled out of Sandra, just after finishing inside of her, but he didn't have time to shriek, or put up much of a fight before a group of very unfriendly Slytherins surrounded him and his girl the day before Christmas break. 

The witch, Sandra, a cute little red head who looked similar to Lily Evans had been enjoying his special attentions when a hex hit him square in the back. He felt like his back was going to explode with pain as blood came out of him. 

A very angry Lucius Malfoy stepped over him, and knelt down in the boys bathroom by his side. "Mr. Potter, my, my, you have been most naughty, haven't you?"

"I haven't done shit to you, Malfoy and you know it!" James shouted, but it came out sounding weak and pathetic, almost like a whimper. 

"No, you did," Lucius said coldly, "You used polyjuice potion to masquerade as my cousin, and made him seem unfaithful to my little sister."

James's eyes went wide with shock, "Lily should have been mine! It's not fair!"

Malfoy laughed, "Ah, yes. Well, life seldom is fair, Potter. It may interest you to know that my little brother took what you so desperately want, and made her his. Now, I want you to stay away from my cousin and his fiancee. He doesn't deserve to deal with scum like you. Especially, scum that would rather rape the witch of his dreams than move on like any sane wizard would do."

James knew that he was beaten, and there was no way that Lily Evans would ever date him. She was Severus Snape's completely. He couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face at the stark realization. 

"I...I promise."  
"Good," Malfoy said, and muttered the counter curse for sectemsempra over him. Immediately, he could feel his wounds close up. "Just one more thing, Potter. This is for all of the times you and your little band of so called marauders fucked with my cousin. Boys, have fun."

Malfoy left the bathroom, and all of a sudden, Malfoy's friends began punching and kicking him until he was a bloodied mass of flesh. He laid on that filthy bathroom floor for hours until a first year boy reported the sight of James Potter all bloodied and broken. 

He was taken to the medical ward, and when he was well again, his friends swore revenge, but James had enough, "It's over, guys. Snivilus won. He and Evans did the deed, and she chose him over me."

Sirius made a disgusted face, "Ewww! She really let him touch her like that??"

"Yeah, she did."  
"But surely, you're gonna seek revenge for that, right?" Peter asked, "I mean, you still wanna go out with her, right Prongs?"

James shook his head. "No, I don't. She loves the guy, as gross as that is, Lily actually loves him. I wish her all the best."

Sirius sighed, "He's right. My cousin loves her, and I wouldn't pursue her after his greasy pecker has been in her like that."

Lupin scowled, "I think you were an idiot to pursue Evans to begin with, Jim. She's in love with Snape, and you should leave them both alone. Who cares if she marries him and they have kids? It's her life, let her make her own mistakes, mate." 

James knew that Remus was right in the end, and he agreed with his friend. He would let Lily Evans go, and if she ever needed him for anything, he would be there for her, but as her friend, nothing more. When he was done socializing with his friends, he cried himself to sleep, his heartbreak complete and shattering in its intensity. 

"I love you, Lily," He muttered aloud, "I love you, and I am so, so sorry for everything."

He vowed then to leave Lily and Severus Snape alone, and for the entire year he kept his promise, even though it killed him to see Lily happy, but alone. Of course, he did not know the reasons for these long 'holidays,' but he left her alone nonetheless, because a promise was a promise, and he would not go back on his word to Lucius Malfoy. He knew that if he did, Malfoy would kill him, it was as simple as that, and he would never put his own life at risk for a witch, that was just foolish, after all; so he bided his time, and waited, just in case Lily needed him in the long run... 


	24. Chapter 24

Lily

Christmas break came and went, and still no sign of Severus. Lily knew that it was because of his double life, but it still hurt that he wasn't there to spend Christmas with her and her family. Petunia suspected that it was drugs, or Severus was on the run from the law, or whatever, but her parents just ignored her older sister's antics.

Little Severus was a constant comfort for her, and it had been funny when they were kids that her Bombay cat was their 'little baby', but now he was a source of love and comfort for Lily. Little Severus jumped up on her bed, and nuzzled into her face as she was trying to get some sleep.

"Hey, boy," She said sleepily, "It's a good thing you're not here to judge me. Tuni's so mean and hateful."

Little Severus meowed, and bumped his small head against her. She pet her kitty, and he gave a low satisfied purr. Then, there was a scratching at her window. She kissed her cat on the head, and got up to see what the noise was. It was a big snowy owl with a letter attached to its leg. She untied the letter, and the owl flew off. The letter was sealed with an elegant M on the back of the envelope, and addressed to her in Severus's elegant, spidery script: 

_Dearest,_

_I hope I'm not being too forward in asking you to come to stay at Malfoy Manor. My mission was somewhat successful, though, of course, I cannot tell you the details even in person. But as we are engaged, we can even stay in the same room! Mr. Malfoy would love to meet the girl who has so captured his nephew's heart. You will love it, I promise._

_Love,_

_Severus_

  
Lily's heart soared with joy. Weeks with no contact with Severus, and yet now she was going to see him? If she didn't know that he was doing spy work, she would have been suspicious of her fiance.

But she decided to go to sleep, and when she woke up in the morning, a uniformed chauffeur called at the house in a big black stretch limo, and demanded to speak to Lily.

"Miss. Evans," The driver said, bowing, "I have been chartered to take you to Malfoy Manor. Do you have any bags you wish for me to take for you?"

Lily stifled the urge to giggle, "Um..Oh yeah, of course. Hold up, I've got my school stuff, and let me throw on some clothes."

She threw on some jeans, sneakers, and a sweater over a tanktop. The chauffeur packed up her stuff, including Little Severus's things, and the Evans family looked at all of this like fish out of water.

"Um, Pumpkin," Her father said, "Do you know who this guy works for?"

"Yeah, dad," Lily said, "He works for the Malfoys. Lucius and Severus are cousins, and I guess they want me to stay with them for a while."

Petunia gasped at the limo, "Ooh, soo cool! Mum, it's not fair. How come Lily gets to go for a limo ride and I can't? Are you sure your bloke isn't a drug lord, sissy?!"

The chauffeur quirked an amused grin, and said, "I assure you that Mr. Prince is none of those stereotypes. Are you ready to go, Miss?"

Lily hugged her parents, and Petunia even gave her a reluctant hug, although it clearly made her older sister uncomfortable to hug 'a freak.'

When everything was ready, the chauffeur opened the door for her, and once she sat down in the plush black leather seats, the driver asked, "Are you hungry, Miss? I can stop off for a bit of coffee and breakfast if you don't want to wait for what will be served at the Manor?"

Lily smiled, "Um, coffee sounds lovely. But I think I'll pass on breakfast, I'm sure they have lots of food at the Manor, right?"

The chauffeur chuckled, "Yes, indeed they do. Coffee it is, then."

They pulled up to the nearest coffee shop, and she gave her order to the driver. He brought back two, one for himself and one for her. She drank it, and watched as the landscape changed to the countryside around them.

Malfoy Manor was palatial and huge. It was a gross display of wealth with its manicured lawns and castle-like architecture all around them. But Lily loved it all the same. She finished off the last of her coffee as the chauffeur pulled up to the front door in the cobblestone circular driveway, and she was helped out of the car.

House elves scrambled to collect her things, and a house elf butler directed her to a beautiful dining room where Severus, Lucius, and a stern faced blonde wizard with long blonde hair looked her over, and said genially, "Ah, so this is Liliana Evans. You are prettier than Master Severus has described, of course. Please sit, you must be famished, dear."

Lily sat next to Severus who looked a bit bruised about the face, but otherwise healthy. Food was brought to her: bacon, eggs, pancakes, porridge, even orange juice and water in crystal glasses.   
Lucius looked a bit beaten up as well, but he mouthed, 'Eat slowly. Sev will explain later.' Lily nodded, and Abraxus Malfoy grilled her on Hogwarts, and how she knew his son, Severus, and just what has been going on.

She answered Mr. Malfoy's questions as best as she could, and when he announced that he would be going in to work, he kissed her hand, and said, "Welcome to the family, dear."

Malfoy senior walked off, and Lucius said, "Wow. Dad usually is a lot less friendly to witches that visit the house. He likes you. Even with Narcissa he gave her the third degree when he first met her."

"Wow. Soo, why am I really here?" Lily asked.

"Well, I--"  
"We have to tell her where we won't be overheard," Severus said sharply. "You know how your dad is so supportive of the Dark Lord."

Lucius sighed, "Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go see your room. We can talk there."

They went up the grand marble staircase, and down three corridors before they came to a bedroom door. Inside, the room was designed in elegant golds and reds, Gryffindor colors. The room opened to an adjoining suite that was Severus's room, but they shared a huge black marble bathroom. Everything was beyond organized, immaculate, and she felt like she stepped into a room fit for a Princess.

They all sat on her new canopy bed, and Severus put up some strong silencing charms so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"We had to participate in a revel last night," Severus explained. "They are these parties where muggles, and muggleborns are brought in to entertain the deatheaters...sexually."

Lily winced at that. "Eww, don't they like know you guys are involved already?"

Lucius winced at that, and nodded, "Most of them are already married, Lily. That's the sickening part, because if the others express their disgust for the practice, the Dark Lord can just shag their wife in front of everyone to torture the deatheater trying to do the morally right thing to do."

Lily reached out and grabbed Lucius's hand. "You sound like you speak from experience, Lucius."

"I..." Lucius looked to Severus and Severus kissed her hand and said, "His father refused to take part in a revel when Lucius was in his fifth year, and well, can I tell her, brother?"

Lucius looked up from the floor, and said in a hollow voice, "Father will never speak of it, so you might as well."

Severus turned to Lily, and made her meet his eyes. "Madame Malfoy was killed...tortured actually, and that is why it is only Lucius and Mr. Malfoy in this huge mansion. I had you brought here, because I wanted to ask you in person if you still want to go through with marrying me. If I was found to have a wife, especially one like you, I would be put at risk."

Lily began to tear up, and Lucius cleared his throat, "Even if you don't marry Severus, you will want for nothing, Lily. I will make sure of that, little sister."

Lily smiled at the handsome blonde wizard. "Thanks, Lucius, that means a lot. But can I talk to Severus about this alone?"

Lucius nodded, and said, "I'll be in the rec room if you need me."

When Lucius was gone, Lily said, "I still want to go through with it, Sev. I meant what I said when I said that I will marry you."

Severus teared up, and kissed her deeply, "Oh, Lily! You have no idea how happy that makes me. I was just trying to give you an out of all of this."

She hugged her fiance, and said, "I _love_ you, Severus. I don't care that you have to pretend to be into dark, evil things. You're a brave, honorable wizard underneath it all, and I don't want anyone else."

Severus smiled, "Neither do I, love. But if we have kids, we have to hide them from the Dark Lord. Make him think they are someone else's, instead of mine. Do you understand?"

Lily understood. She would hate to have to ever be separated from any children they might have, but it was what she was willing to do to be with Severus. They set about making plans, and when Malfoy senior returned from work, he was impressed at the teen couple's attention to detail in the planning.

"And do you have a nice dress, Miss. Evans? It need not be white, of course," Abraxus Malfoy said ponderously.

Lily showed him Yule Ball photographs and said, "Stunning dress. It is perfect, and odd for a Gryffindor to wear."

Lily laughed, "I wanted to show all of those idiots at school that love crosses all boundaries, even stupid school rivalries. If I have to wear Slytherin colors to do it, then I will, sir."

Abraxus Malfoy nodded, eying this witch with newfound respect, "You don't see me judging you on that. But it is a shame that this blood prejudice has continued throughout the centuries. Do you know how it started?"

"The witch trials," Severus answered. "Yes, quite true, son. The pureblood families declared all muggles scum, and evil after this persecution, and it has been carried on in our families ever since. But seeing you embrace this life, and our ideals, well, I do not count you among those evil among the muggles."

Lily wanted to roll her eyes at the pureblood wizard, "Thank you, sir. But you should know that there are evil people in both societies."

"A good point, child," Mr. Malfoy said. "Well, I will confer with my staff and have them arrange the whole thing. You can relax, unlike most brides."

Lily didn't know what to say about that, just that she was surprised that as the days passed that the Manor became a frenzied place of activity, because a wedding was to be held at the mansion.

When both her birthday and Severus's came around, they were celebrated with a grand ball, and much celebration. But when her period didn't make an appearance for weeks on end, Lily began to suspect that something was very, very wrong with her, indeed, and she had no clue what she could do to fix it...


	25. Chapter 25

Lily

Lily felt her heart stop in her chest when she read the results of the pregnancy test for the fourth time. It was Valentine's Day, the day she was getting married, and while she could still fit into her dress, she knew that by the time March rolled around that her belly would begin to swell, and then there would be no doubt as to her condition.

Molly Pevens looked over the test, and then did a wand diagnostic. December, on the night of the Yule Ball, of course it was. She had intermittently been intimate with Severus a few times once she moved to Malfoy Manor, but that first night was definitely the night she conceived. 

Molly giggled, "Well, I guess it's a good thing you're getting married then. Have you told Severus the news?"

Lily shook her head, "No. I mean, I suspected that I could get pregnant from not using the anti-birth charm, but I didn't think I was that fertile, you know?"

Molly hugged the ginger haired witch, "Hey, he loves you, girl. And I'm sure he's going to be thrilled that you're already going to be giving him a child. I know Arthur would be in Severus's position, of course."

Lily hugged her best friend back, and said, "Yes, but am I doing the right thing, Molly? Severus did say that we could take our time with this...whatever it is that we have between us."

Molly looked at her friend, and put her hands on her hips. "Lily Evans, I refuse to have you back out on getting married. You have a baby to think of now, and you can't just chicken out now, young lady. Do you hear me?"

Lily laughed, "Yes, mum. I hear you. I will, of course marry my baby daddy."

Molly broke out into a giggle and handed Lily her flower bouquet. "That's the spirit. Let's go, everyone is waiting for you in the ballroom."

Lily walked arm in arm with her maid of honor, and was joined by her other bridesmaids. She met up with her father, which took a lot of gentle placating from Lucius Malfoy to allow Lily's muggle family on to the property to attend their youngest daughter's wedding. Jon Evans, her father, was dressed in a nice black suit, and he frowned when he saw that she wasn't wearing white.

"I wish you would have worn white," Her dad said, somewhat reproachfully. "It is tradition. But, seriously pumpkin, are you happy?"

"Yes, dad, I am."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. 

"Yes, I do. I love him."  
"Well, let's get you married then."

The doors to the ballroom opened, and Lucius's friends from school were there, as well as hers. Petunia looked very unhappy, and out of sorts, but Lily thought Severus looked very handsome and dashing in his tuxedo. The ceremony passed by in a blur as they repeated the binding words that bound them as husband and wife. A pure halo of magic surrounded their hands as Severus slid an elegant diamond and emerald ring on her ring finger beside her silver ring. When Severus leaned in to kiss her, she felt her heart soar into the stratosphere as he kissed her for the very first time as her husband. 

The small crowd cheered as they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Prince. Severus claimed his mother's maiden name to protect Lily's identity, while the Ministry of Magic legally recorded the marriage properly. Lily tossed the bouquet, and of course, Molly caught it. Jean Ollivander was close, but Molly was faster.

The feast was filling, and the cake even more so. When the reception was over, Lily asked, "When do we get to sneak into our own room?"

Severus twirled her around in the waltz, "After this dance. Then I think that we can sneak away. You sound like there is something you wish to tell me?"

Lily nodded, "But not here. Molly is the only one who knows. I thought you should know since it concerns you the most."

Severus pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "Then I want to hear about it all the more."

They pulled apart, and he made the excuse that they were both tired from the busy day. 

They sneaked into their shared suite, and as soon as they were alone, Lily imparted the big news, "I'm...I'm pregnant, Severus. Molly bought me the test and she ran the diagnostic with her wand, and the results were the same."

At first, Severus looked thunderstruck by the news, but then he smiled, and said, "Darling, that's wonderful. When did it happen?"

"The first night we were together. I..." She blushed, "I didn't think I was that fertile. My mum had some fertility problems before having Petunia, but it happened with no problems with us."

Severus touched her belly, and felt her belly. A tear ran down his face, "Of course, it didn't, because we both wanted it to happen. Well, I will try to stay around for our child's sake, but..."

"You don't think it will be safe, right? Like, the Dark Lord will find out?" Lily asked, sitting down on the bed digesting all of this news. 

Severus could only nod his head. "He or she will always be in danger because of us, Lily, because of this."

He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark on his left forearm. Lily touched it gingerly. A faint hint of dark magic surrounded it, but she kissed it, and looked up at her husband with no fear. 

"I know. But I want any child of ours," Lily answered, "Anything born out of our love cannot possibly be a bad thing, now can it?"

Severus smiled, and pulled her into his arms. He held her close, and she could hear the frantic beating of his heart beneath his suit. "No, it cannot," He finally said. "I'm just sorry that it may mean that I cannot be with you to not attract undue suspicion as a spy. Can you speak of good things about me to our child, Lil? No matter what happens?"

"I promise," Lily said. She spelled off her gown, and took off her heels. "Now, you get into bed, and make your bride feel good. That's an order, mister."

Severus laughed, and spelled off his clothing, and took her in his arms and began to kiss her passionately. Lily reached down and gripped his semi hard cock in her hand and he hissed at her touch as it became fully erect in seconds. 

Lily cried out when Severus entered her, and she held on for dear life as she moved with her husband, faster and faster as they made love with ever increasing speed and passion. When they were completely spent, they slept intertwined tightly in each other's arms, with Severus cradling her still flat belly protectively with one arm draped over her. Lily drifted off to sleep, confident that no matter what happened that Severus would always be there to protect her and their child from all harm...


	26. Chapter 26

Severus

He felt strangely different as he bordered the Hogwarts Express for the very last time after break. He was married, and he had a baby on the way; it felt strange that he should still be a seventh year student at Hogwarts with such adult concerns hanging over his head. Severus made his way to the back of the train, and Lily sat with the Gryffindors, her belly glamored to look flat in public, when in reality she was sporting a noticeable baby bump underneath her clothes. A bump that he put there. 

The whole situation felt surreal as hell, and yet he couldn't be happier when he found out about his impending fatherhood. He vowed that he would be a better, more loving father than the drunken scum bag that abused and took out his life stresses on his family. He sat next to Lucius and Narcissa, who were engaged, and understood at least some of what he was going through.

Lucius grinned, "Does it feel weird to be back, dad?"

Severus scowled, "Not so loud, you ass! We've talked about this at home."

Narcissa patted his hands, "Severus, it's fine, it really is. Lily is your wife, it is completely natural for this to happen."

He pushed his black hair out of his face, "So soon though? I thought with....what we're doing, that Lily and I would be able to plan this out, think of names, design a nursery, that kind of thing."

Lucius understood then, and his smirk dropped from his face, "Yeah. And you may have to leave her to protect them both soon."

Severus drank a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Yes, I am very aware of this. Well, should we make our report to Dumbledore?"

Lucius sighed, "Yes, let's."

They finished dinner, and they were immediately summoned to the Headmaster's office. The two wizards set off, and Dumbledore told them the news that after graduation, he wanted Severus to spy on Voldemort full time."

Lucius was to do this as well, but from within the Ministry of Magic. "And what about my fiance and Severus's wife, Headmaster?" Lucius asked sternly. "Are you going to do anything to protect them?"

Dumbledore looked at them both, frowning. "You may possibly have to annull your marriage, Severus--"

"Never. I will _never_ give my wife up, old man," Severus spat. "My wife is pregnant with our first child. I have a responsibility to my _family_ , sir. Something you apparently have no concept of."

Dumbledore said coldly, "You overstep your role, Severus. For their safety, I want you to consider--"

Severus rose. "I'm _done_ with this conversation! Lily Prince is my _wife_. I did my duty and made her an honest witch, and she will remain my wife until the day I die."

He got up to leave, but Dumbledore called, "Severus, that is what I am afraid of. Your mother's family's vast funds have been kept in stasis, and while your family is entitled to those funds, you need to leave her to protect them both."

Severus turned to face both his Headmaster and his handsome blonde cousin. "Why do you say nothing Lucius?"

"He's got a point, Sev. We're going to be going on doing dangerous missions, and doing some evil things," Lucius pointed out. "I think that Lily would be better off if the Dark Lord can't associate her with you, especially with your child on the way."

Severus's hand fell off of the office door knob in defeat. He knew now that he had no other choice. He turned back to Dumbledore and his cousin, and very reluctantly signed the necessary papers that signed all of his mother's property and funds to his family. 

He did his NEWT tests early over the next four months, but by that time, he forced himself to distance himself from his wife. Severus felt like a knife plunged in his heart every time Lily passed him in the corridors and he couldn't be around her. On the night of graduation, he caught Lily walking by herself and pulled her into a deserted corridor.

They were dressed in graduation robes, and Lily looked at him with disdain in her eyes as she tried to walk away. "Lily, I...I'm sorry, alright," He said, crying.

She rounded on him, "Sorry? Sorry! I get that you are doing dangerous things, Severus. I get it! But we agreed to at least talk to each other. We have a baby on the way, for god's sake! Have you no thought for him?"

"H-Him? The baby is a boy?"  
Lily put her hands on her hips, "Yes, it is. I had it checked out at a muggle hospital." She thrust a small photograph into his hand, "The ultrasound clearly shows that I am carrying a son."

Severus took the photograph and examined the image of a son in the photograph. He sighed, "But I have to spy full time on the Dark Lord, Lily. You know that. I can't be around all the time to help you raise our son, darling."

Lily began to cry, and said, "I know, I just...I love you so much, Severus. I wish things didn't have to be this way."

He kissed her softly, "I know, babe, I know. I want you and our son to be safe, that is all that I care about at this point. The Malfoys will help you with whatever you need."

Lily cried in his arms, and he cried bitter tears as well. For a long time, the young witch and wizard held each other in each other's arms, and sobbed out their heartbreak. 

When they were done, Lily squared her shoulders and said, "Are you ready to get our diplomas so we can leave this wretched place behind us?"

Severus quirked a smile, "Yes, let's do that."

They received their diplomas, and rode one of the boats back over the black lake to symbolize that their education and time at Hogwarts had at last come to an end. On the train back to King's Cross station, they sat together on the train, and sat holding each other, and discussed baby names for their boy. They finally agreed on Sebastian, because it was his grandfather's name, and their son would carry the name Prince legally. 

When they got off the Hogwarts Express for the last time, Severus shared one last passionate kiss with his wife, and he watched her walk out of his life. It was for the best, but it burned his heart nonetheless. Lily and his son would be cared for and taken care of, that was all that mattered, the Dark Lord could do what he wished to him, so long as they were safe and away from the evil of Voldemort for life. Of course, life is never, ever that simple, and Severus Snape knew that most of all as he watched his wife walk out of his life for good...


	27. Chapter 27

Lily

Lily missed Severus terribly, and as she progressed in her pregnancy, she hated that circumstances, fate, or whatever you wanted to call it, was keeping her from her true husband. She had no need to work, since Severus had given her the vast Prince fortune that the Ministry of Magic had seized upon Severus's birth, but which he had been legally entitled to receive as Eileen Prince's only child.

She did work in Flourish and Blott's part time just to have something constructive to do with her time, and her family seemed to take her leaving Severus in stride. But when she began to see James Potter in the bookshop more and more often, she took it as a sign, and decided to let bygones be bygones. 

He was in the cafe section of the bookshop when he noticed her. "Hey, Lily," He said shyly. "I was wondering when I would be able to talk to you."

Lily set down her pile of books carefully, and sat down across from Potter. She rubbed the small of her back, and put one of the cushions against her back for added support. 

"What do you want, James?"  
"Just to talk, say, over coffee?" He asked, setting down his copy of the Daily Prophet. "I know things between us have always been rocky but..."

Lily scoffed, "Yeah, you can say that again. I'm carrying your rival's child, and because of this stupid war, I can't be with him. Other than that, I'm just peachy, thanks for asking."

James Potter absentmindedly cleaned his glasses and put them back on his face, and sipped his coffee. "I'm sorry, Lily. About Sniv--Severus, about everything. But I was just so crazy jealous that he had you, and I didn't, that I was willing to do anything to have you."

Lily laughed coldly, "If ever I had any romantic interest in you, it died when you tried to rape me that day you saw me and Severus kiss." She gathered up her books, "This conversation is over. I have work to do."

But Potter wouldn't be deterred, "When is your shift over?"

She wanted to refuse him, but something about being lonely, and missing Severus's comforting warmth in her bed, made her agree to meet with James Potter ultimately. 

"7:30."  
"Okay, I'll pick you up and we can apparate--"

"No."  
"No, why not?"  
"I'm six months pregnant, James," Lily pointed out. "It would be unsafe for me to travel that way. Did you learn nothing during the apparation classes fifth year?" 

James Potter looked away sheepishly, and blushed, "Right. I um, forgot about that. So, can I still take you out to dinner? My treat. I promise I won't try to snog you or anything like that. I just want to make it up to you since we're not in school any more."

Lily wanted to refuse, to tell this wizard who had been a constant thorn in her side to just go to hell, but she couldn't. She needed closure from the past, and this was the only way she was going to get it. 

"Okay, 8:00 sharp, and don't you dare be late," Lily said. 

Potter winked, and said, "I'll pick you up at...wait, where do you live?"

She wrote down her parent's address instead of the Prince mansion, which was not far from Malfoy Manor, in truth. She didn't want Potter to know just how rich Severus and the Malfoys actually made her. 

James Potter nodded, and smiled as he left Flourish and Blotts. Lily watched him leave. She would never find the wizard truly attractive, he didn't have that dark, intense aura about him that her husband did, but Potter was charming in a low-key, bookish kind of way. 

She went to her parents house in Little Whinging by car. She drove a very nice Mercedes-Benz, nothing too showy, but no one could look at her casually on the street and say that she wasn't wealthy. She instantly regretted agreeing to meet with James Potter of all wizards, but she knew that her son needed some kind of father figure in his life. Why not Potter?

Petunia smirked at her as she entered the house after parking her car in the garage, and asked, "So, when's the dead beat going to realize he has a duty to your kid and come crawling back?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm over it, Tuni.' Besides, I have a date tonight."

Petunia rolled the last of her dark brown hair into one of her hot rolls, and pinned it in place. "Me too, so I guess we're both moving on with things," She said. "Who's this new guy? Is he a freak like the last one who knocked you up?"

Lily wanted to punch out her sister, but knew that that would be the wrong decision, so she held her cool. "Yes, he is a wizard, Tuni'. And we weren't exactly friends in school, but I'm willing to be forgiving for my son's sake."

Petunia took out her rollers, and gave a sharp humph of disapproval. "Well, I have a date tonight as well, and he's more of a man than your last one, that's for sure."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to meet him," Lily said, sarcastically. "You must be so happy beyond words."

Petunia smiled and hugged her, surprising her into speechlessness. "I am, thank you, Lily. Wish me luck! Hopefully, mum and dad like him."

Lily chuckled, "I'm sure that they will. But let me get ready, alright?"

Her sister nodded, and said, "Go with the black dress. It will cover up your bump, and it goes good with even that crazy emerald ring on your hand."

"Thanks, Petunia, I'll do that."  
"You're welcome." 

Petunia left her alone, and Lily got ready to go, but not before peeing five times before James Potter showed up at her house, driving a simple light green truck. Eww..She chose to wear a simple black dress with lacy capped sleeves, and comfy ballet flats on her feet. Her feet still hurt, and swelled, but wearing heels at this stage would be impossible, if not outright dangerous. 

James Potter wore a simple pair of jeans, a light blue plaid shirt, and he looked like such a geek in comparison to Severus. Severus at least knew how to dress, even when dressing like a muggle. _No,no, no! Don't you dare think of your husband! He's not in your life any more, so get over it!_

  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, let's go."   
She locked the front door behind her, and they set off to a decent Italian restaurant. Lily drank water, while Potter had a glass of wine. They said nothing for a long time before Lily ordered a chocolate mousse pie.

"Can I just say that I'm really damned sorry about what I put you and Snape through?" James asked, not touching his slice of pie. "What I did was inexcusable and unacceptable. But I...I just loved you so damn much, and...."

Lily barely listened to Potter tell his side of the story, because she didn't much care about the details. She sat in silence, and just pretended to hear him out.

"I forgive you," She lied, but she made it sound sincere. "Look, we were kids, but now I'm willing to let that all slide if you agree to just be a father figure to my son when he's born."

Her date's brown eyes brightened with hope. It was pathetic really, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I promise that I will," James said, taking her hand in his. She found his touch repulsive, but she was doing this for her son, not herself.

They agreed then and there to continue seeing each other as 'friends,' and it was in her final month of pregnancy that she agreed to marry Potter as a muggle, explaining that she was still Snape's wife in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic. James agreed to these terms, but not necessarily the term where she said that their baby would be produced artificially. He fought her on that one tooth and nail. Little did he know that she would never give way on that one point that he would never have her love or her body, because they would always belong to Severus Snape. Always...


	28. Chapter 28

Lily

The white bridal gown laid on her bed like a puffy monstrosity. Her son kicked and moved around, seeming to pick up on his mother's disquiet and resentment towards herself and Severus. 

She spelled the dress on and put on her white flats. She went down to the limo, and got in after her family was settled in. Petunia and her repulsive boyfriend Vernon Dudley tried to make conversation, but Lily tuned them all out. She hated herself for doing this, for going through a simpler wedding ceremony for the sake of propriety. 

She wanted to see Severus; to touch him, feel his strong arms around him, feel him make love to her one last time. Lily shivered as she remembered the last time. The way he knew exactly what to do to bring her to a satisfying orgasm, and the feel of his lean muscles underneath her hands as he thrust deep inside of her. Gods, she missed him so bad! 

She started to cry, and her mother hugged her. "Oh, my dear. It will be alright, you'll see. And you can put this day behind you."

Lily sniffed, wiping delicately at her eyes, "I'm alright, mum. I'm just nervous," She lied. 

Her mother believed the lie. They got out of the limo, and Lily felt like dying when she was led up to the altar by her father, and James Potter stood waiting for her in a nice gray suit. 

She repeated some vows that meant nothing to her, and let James peck her on the lips. He frowned, but tried to keep up appearances. 

When they were finally alone in their hotel room, he shouted, "I am done with this long suffering grief act! I am your husband now, and I want you now."

He moved to take off her dress, but she slapped him across the face, hard. A coldness moved in James Potter's eyes as he grabbed her and ripped her dress off, and shoved himself inside of her, hard. Lily screamed, but hated her traitorous body for liking the feel of being penetrated by a man for the first time in months. As soon as James was done, she shoved her new husband off of her, and went into the hotel bathroom and locked the door. She cried for a long, long time before she crawled back into bed and slept fitfully that first night....

✂--------

Four Years Later....

The birth of her second child, Harry James Potter went a lot harder than the birth of her eldest son Sebastian Severus Prince. For one thing, if James didn't drive like a maniac to get to the hospital, she would have had her first baby in the car. The other thing was that she saw Severus again that night. 

He wore his bronze deatheater mask over his face, but when James and his friends tried to fend off this mysterious attacker, they were soundly hexed. Lily was afraid for Sebastian at first, but when Severus took his mask off, she quickly relaxed against her hospital pillows as she held her son close to her.

Her heart leapt in her chest, and they both didn't say a word as he came towards her and kissed her deeply. Sebastian giggled against her chest.

"I think that's our son's way of saying that he's happy to see you," Lily said. 

"May I hold him?" He asked. "I don't have long before my absence will go unnoticed by everyone else."

Lily handed the newborn to Severus, and he smiled warmly down at his son. "He has your eyes and hair," She pointed out.

Severus kissed the top of his son's head gently. A tear ran down his cheek. "Yes, but not my nose, thank Merlin. Girls will chase him when he comes of age, mark my words."

Lily chuckled, "Sev, he's a day old, I doubt that is going to happen any time soon."

Severus laughed quietly, "Yes, well, it's fortunate that he has your looks, Lily. I hope that he has our brains as well."

He handed Sebastian back to her, and the baby immediately nursed when she bared her breast for him to feed. "Yes, let's hope that is the case. Are you sure that you have to go? I was hoping--"

Severus shook his head, "I wish that I could. But I have to ask, why Potter?"

Lily nodded, "Because he was the only one who cared enough to ask about my welfare after you had to leave me. I don't love him, though. It's only so that Bastian has a father figure, but he...well..."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "I'll kill him."

She put a restraining hand on his arm. "No, Severus, don't. Please. If he tries to harm our son, then by all means kill him, but not now."

There was a lot of commotion in the hallway, and Severus sighed sadly, "I have to go. Take care of our son. I love you both with all of my heart, remember that."

"I know. I love you too, Severus."

Severus plunged his fingers into her auburn hair and kissed her passionately, pouring all of his pent up love and longing for her into it. They were both crying as he pulled away. He put on his deatheater mask, just as Potter and his friends stormed in, and threw several curses his way. Severus blocked them all, and fled the scene. 

"Are you alright?" Sirius Black asked. 

"I'm fine, guys," She lied smoothly. "He didn't hurt me. I didn't have what he needed, so he spared me."

"Well, it's a good thing you're alright," James said, coming over to them. Lily let her husband kiss her, but she didn't kiss him back. Sebastian began to wail, crying for his father. It took a lot of rocking for her to settle the baby down so he would sleep against her chest. 

Four years ago, and that was the last time she had seen Severus Snape. She felt the epidural begin to kick in as the pain from her contractions numbed to a flat dullness below her hips. Doctors and nurses rushed in, and quickly helped her deliver her second child, another boy. 

When Harry was brought to her, she was dismayed by how much this boy looked like James. She didn't hate her new son, but she didn't exactly love him either. With Sebastian, the instant love she felt for her eldest had been visceral and fierce when he was born. Harry had her eyes, but that was it. He had nothing else of her, it was all James's genetics written upon this boy, and he would begin to have bad eyesight at any early age as well, she just knew it. 

How could she tell this new child that he was the product of rape? Or that she never once loved his father, and that he was a means to an end? No, that would be bad, very bad if he found out. 

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all came in and spent time with Harry, while Sebastian sketched quietly in the corner of the room, unnoticed by the excited men in the room. The four friends then left them alone with their new baby.

"Bastian, dear," Lily called, "Can mummy see what you've been working on?"

Sebastian lifted his little dark head, and smiled up at her, his black eyes shining with love.

"Yes, mummy. I'll bring it to you," Her four year old said, running up to her with his sketch pad in his hand. He handed it to her nervously, and she saw that it was a portrait of...Severus, his father, only sketched with details that adults in art school achieved.

The sketch was a facial portrait, and the details were exact, and so life-like that she could almost reach out and touch her beloved's face one more time. She put a hand to her mouth and began to cry. 

"Oh, mummy don't cry!" Sebastian pleaded. "I'm sorry I made you sad."

She wiped at her tears, and shook her head, "Oh, no darling. I'm not sad, or upset, it's just...well, I miss your father so much. I love him very much. This is very good, darling."

Sebastian hugged her tightly, and began to cry, "I miss daddy too. When's he coming home?"

Lily looked down at her son's face, and kissed his cheeks. "I don't know, darling. But you have a new brother. Isn't that happy news?"

Sebastian shrugged, "He's still not daddy's. Daddy should come home, and give you another baby, then I could be happy."

James heard some of what Sebastian said, and frowned, "Can I see what you drew, son?"

"No, cause' it's my real daddy," Sebastian spat. "And you're just here for mummy's sake."

Sebastian ripped the sketch pad out of James's hands and went back into his corner to quietly sketch and listen to his walkman with his headphones on. 

James turned to Lily and said, "I swear that kid can do no wrong in your eyes. Why do you encourage him, Lil?"

Lily let Harry nurse, and turned her attention back to her husband, "Oh, please James, lighten up. He's four years old, and he misses his father. What do you want me to do, hex him until he learns to fear me? No, I swore to Severus to take care of our child, and I will. Did you honestly expect my oldest son to acknowledge you as his father?"

He forced her to look up at him. "I am your _husband_ , Lily. And I expect the same amount of respect you give your dear, sainted Snivilus."

Lily spit in his face. "Not a chance, Pothead. I will care for your child, but I swear to you that if you lay your hands on me again, I will kill you."

Potter's friends rushed in and saw the crazed look on their best friend's face. The tension could be cut with a knife, until Harry began crying. 

"I've got this, Jim," Lupin said, and took baby Harry out of the room. "Do you want to come with me, Sebastian so your mummy and...step daddy can talk?"

"I wanna stay with mummy," Sebastian cried. "Mummy needs me."

Lily fought the urge to smile at her son. He was so mature for his age. "Sebastian, sweetheart. Mummy has to talk with the adults. It's going to be about stuff no boy should hear, okay?"

Sebastian rubbed at his eyes, and sniffed, "You wouldn't say that if I was grown."

Lily kissed her son's forehead, "Of course not, dear. But sometimes, adults need to say things not fit for young ears. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mummy. Can I draw you a pretty picture with me, you, and daddy in it?" Sebastian asked. 

Lily hugged her son, and said, "Of course, darling. Make it really nice so I can get the house elves to hang it on the fridge at home."

Sebastian's smile brightened, "Okay, mummy. I love you."

"I love you too, dear."

Lupin led the black haired boy out of the room, and Sirius Black looked over her son's sketches and his eyes widened. "He...your boy is very talented. Are you sure he's only four?"

Lily laughed, "Severus was great at art too. It's one of the reasons he sat by the black lake, so he could sketch, and study in peace when it was nice outside."

Sirius nodded, "I um, I didn't know that. Look, I'm sorry about all of that, especially that one day. I tried to talk Jim out of it, but, well, you know how he is."

Lily sighed, and nodded. Everyone tried to comfort her, but there was a scuffle outside the door, and James burst in, along with Severus, who was dressed like a muggle in dark jeans, and a sweater under a black leather jacket. 

"Get out of here, snake!" James shouted. "She's _my_ wife now, and I didn't say you could come in here."

Sebastian strode forward, hands on his hips, and kicked his step father in the shin. "You leave my daddy alone! He can stay all he wants."

Lily wished she could get out of bed, and punch James in the face, but she glared at him, and said firmly, "He came to see me and my son. Now, leave, _all_ of you!"

"But Lily--"  
"NOW!" She bellowed. This got everyone leaving, and when they left, Severus put on some locking enchantments to keep the Marauders from coming back into the hospital room. 

Severus kissed her deeply, and then noticed that their son was in the room with them. "Oh. Sorry, I did not see you there, son," Severus apologized.

"It's okay, daddy," The little black haired boy said, and hugged his father tight. Severus hugged his son back, and for a moment, all was right in the world...


	29. Chapter 29

Severus

He couldn't stop hugging his son, and crying. The little boy kept giving him kisses on his cheek, and showing him love. "Do you know me, boy?" He asked, hopefully.

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, of course. You're my daddy. Mommy misses you all the time, so I draw her nice pictures of you, me, mommy, and Rose."

"Rose?" Lily asked, "Who is Rose, darling?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "My sissy, duh. You and daddy go home, and the stork comes and brings me a sister. She looks like you mummy, and has your eyes. Step daddy never gives you another baby, cause' you hate him, and the stork doesn't like hate in the house."

Severus picked up his son, and set him on his lap. "Hate is a strong word son. But dislike is a better word. After all, you have a healthy half brother now."

His son shrugged, "Yeah, but he won't like it when mummy's belly swells again. He did with Harry, but not this time."

Severus waved his wand, and his son's sketch book flew to his hands. Every sketch was a work of art, but in most of them he noticed that his son refused to use color. The only color he used was red whenever sketching his sister, or mother. 

"Son, I need to talk to your mother," He said. "Can you go wait outside with your Uncles?"

"You're gonna spread cooties?"  
Severus laughed, "Yes, son. Exactly. That's not icky right?"

"Nah, not when you and mummy do it," His son chuckled, "You love mummy, and she loves you. And I wanna see my sissy soon."

The two adults laughed, "Um, your mum and I will work on that," He winked, and gave his son money for the vending machine in the waiting room. "Now, go get a soda or a snack, we will be here for a bit."

Sebastian hugged him, and kissed his cheek. Severus kissed his son on the cheek, and tousled his black hair. When the boy left, he locked it, and he asked, "Does he predict stuff like that often?"

Lily shook her head, "Not often, no. But when he does, he's seldom wrong. Do you think it's true about the girl?"

He gathered Lily in his arms, and kissed the top of her head. "Well, we would have to make love for that to come to pass. As much as I want that, it would be hard with me teaching at Hogwarts and spying on Dumbledore at the same time."

"What are you teaching?"  
"Potions."  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts would be a better fit for you, I think," Lily said, running her fingers across his chest. "But then again, I can't think of a better wizard to teach potions than you."

Severus pecked her on the lips. "Yes, well, Dumbledore is going to be hard pressed to retain Dark Arts teachers since the Dark Lord cursed the position to have some evil befall anyone but me teaching that class."

"Still, you're awesome at potions," Lily reassured him. "Even Slughorn was impressed by you enough to offer to apprentice you himself."

Severus chuckled, "Ah, five points to Gryffindor for paying attention, Mrs. Snape, very good. And here I thought it was only my cock you were interested in."

Lily playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Well...not only. And if I weren't so sore from giving birth I would show you just how much I missed all of you."

"Is that a challenge?"  
"Yes. Now, kiss me."  
"Yes, ma'am."

He leaned down and their lips met. He caressed Lily's cheek, and brought her lips up to his, and suddenly they were kissing frantically, and touching each other everywhere.

They broke the kiss for air, and he said huskily, "Soon, love. When you are released, I am going to come for you, and show you just how much I have missed you."

He gave Lily one last kiss, and left the room. Sebastian ran to him, and he picked up his son and whirled him around, kissing him all over his face. "Eww, daddy! Kisses are for mummy, and witches, not me."

Severus laughed, "Well, I have been good about no other witches. But you be good and obey your mum now, you hear me, boy?"

"Yes, daddy. I will. I love you."  
"I love you too, son. Always," He said, hugging him, and setting his son down.

The so called Marauders looked stunned, and Severus said, "Black, may I talk to you alone?"

Sirius Black looked up, and said, "Uh, sure."

They went into another waiting room, and sat down side by side. "I need you to take care of my son, Sirius," He said hesitantly. "As if he were your own."

"You mean, raise him like a pureblood?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I don't trust Potter around him, and from what I read of Lily's mind, he hasn't exactly been a great husband to her either," He confessed. 

Sirius sighed and said, "Look, James loves her, it's just....he's never quite gotten over the fact that Lily loves you, and you two had this kid while in seventh year. And...I...I don't know if I should be saying this, but um, Lily didn't exactly give her consent when Harry was conceived, cos. Jimmy's gonna have a hard marriage. He got the kid he wanted, but I think it's going to be the last one. She already said that she wanted a muggle divorce."

Severus wasn't surprised. In fact, Lily's memories were very clear on the fact that James Potter raped her on their wedding night. "Thank you for telling me, cousin. So, can I count on you to raise my son while I cannot?" He pressed.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, Severus. You can count on me. I won't let you down."

They shook hands, and with that, he had no choice but to walk away. But he returned to Lily one more time, and it would be the last time he would see his beloved alive again, because of the prophecy told about Harry Potter, and how one day, the boy would come to destroy Lord Voldemort for good...


	30. Chapter 30

Lily

Bruises all up and down her arms and legs, and the slamming of the door as James stormed out of the house in Godric's Hollow. Severus had sent Sebastian to live with Sirius Black, and with a name like Prince, there was no doubt that by the time his Hogwarts letter arrived that he would be treated as a pureblood wizard, not a half blood. Despite her own Gryffindor loyalties, she wanted Sebastian to be sorted into Slytherin House where his father held all the power. 

Lily sank to the floor of the shower, and felt like a stupid fool for trying to make things work between her and Potter. She had hexed him a few times before he punched her until he bruised her all along her arms, and legs. 

She got hit on her arms because she defended herself, and when she tried to fight him trying to get in between her legs he punched her there as well, because she succeeded in keeping the stupid brute from touching her. This time. 

The warmth of the shower's water soothed her muscles as she cried, and cleaned herself up. She threw on a pair of jeans, and a dark blue sweater over a gray t-shirt. She went up to Harry's nursery, and Harry was crying. She picked him up, and rocked him. He needed to be fed, so she carried him with her to the kitchen, and made up a bottle of formula. After the hospital, she never breast fed Harry again, because she had no wish to bond with this boy. She then changed his diaper, and used magic to do it. Again, the need to not bond with this child was strong in her.

By contrast, she fed, played with, and nurtured Sebastian, and never left him with any doubt that he wasn't loved fiercely. She thought it best that each boy grow up differently. One would be raised a pureblood, and the other in this middle class house in Godric's Hollow with no house elves in attendance. 

But she was stupid to try and work things out with James Potter for the sake of peace in their home. She never loved James Potter, and he never loved her either, not really. She was stupid to even have married him to begin with. What started this fight was the divorce papers. She signed them, and he refused, the stubborn ass. 

She had defended herself, but she held her ground, and refused to budge from her decision. Then he slammed the door, and she felt like an utter failure. She packed what few belongings she had brought with her from the Prince mansion, and apparated to her true home. 

The stately old mansion welcomed her with open arms, and she ducked into Sebastian's bedroom to find him sleeping. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, and closed the door behind her. She went up to the master bedroom, and changed into a white silk baby doll nightie and lacy panties. She got ready for bed, and slipped into the black sheets, comforted by Severus's familiar scent in the bedding. She slept on her belly, and some time during the night, she felt the bed dip and lips kissing her back softly. 

"Severus..." She breathed.  
"Shhh, stay quiet," Severus whispered in her ear, making her shiver with anticipation. "Yes, just like that."

She heard him take off his clothes, and she smiled. She wondered why he wasn't turning on any of the lights, but they weren't needed, she knew why he had come to her. She turned over, and she felt Severus kiss up her legs, and put a knee in between them to part her legs. 

She felt a finger slide up inside of her as he sucked and licked along her moist folds. "Severus...Ohh, ohhh yesss..."

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you cum," He ordered softly, his voice hoarse. He proceeded to slide another finger inside of her and began working them faster and faster inside of her. Lily threw her head back and began bucking her hips, clenching around his fingers as he licked and sucked her clit. She was close, so close, and soon began to scream, "SEVERUS!!" 

She came explosively, and began to cry. Severus smiled, and began to lick her up and down, and teased her already hard nipples. He suckled and teased her nipples. "Mmm, your milk tastes good, love," He murmured.

She chuckled, "Get up here, milk thief and pleasure me."

She gasped as he slid deliciously inside of her, and no more words were exchanged between them as they made love frantically, pouring all of their love and passion for each other with each touch and thrust. Finally, she felt him stiffen inside of her, and shudder as he filled her with his release. 

They held each other close as they came down off of their highs, and they kissed lazily as they soon fell asleep, satiated and content for the first time in a long time. 

But when they got up to bathe the next morning, Severus saw her bruises, and he said sternly, "When were you going to tell me about this, Lily?"

Lily sighed, "I was going to tell you last night, but I didn't want to spoil the evening."

Severus raked his hand through his black hair, "I'm sorry. I just hate not being able to be there for you. What was the fight about?"

"Divorce. I signed the papers, but the stubborn ass refused," Lily shook her head. "When he tried to 'make me change my mind,' as he put it, I fought him off, but the only thing that kept me from killing him was Harry. I left some of the house elves to watch over him, and came over here, where I belong. I gave Potter one last chance to make things work, but he refused to agree to the divorce and agree to custody of Harry."

Severus hugged her from behind as they sat in their huge Jacuzzi tub. "And how is our son?"

"Fine," Lily replied, "He cares for Harry, but only out of obligation, I think. Are you going to see him today?"

Severus kissed her on her neck, and nipped her there playfully. "Yes, I think I will. And then I have to be off, I can't be gone for long, you know that."

Lily frowned, "I know. I just wish that we could be together as a family, Sev. I love you so much, it burns my heart that we can only partially be together. I mean, I am still your wife."

Severus kissed her, turning her around to straddle him. "Yes, and you always will be. But Lily, you knew the risks when we married. We both understood the risks, and we didn't care. I will always love you no matter what."

"I know, I'm sorry."  
"Shhh, no, it's okay," Severus said, kissing her forehead. "It is natural for you to want what other people take for granted. I want those things as well, but I'm a deatheater, Lily."

"Not by choice!"  
"No, but I am one all the same."  
"You're also my husband, and the only wizard I will ever love," Lily said firmly. They kissed then, and finished their bath. 

They spent all day together with their son, and Lily couldn't be happier. She wished that they could be a happy and complete family at last. But fate had darker ideas in mind, and on that fateful night in Godric's Hollow, Lily had been given the news that she was indeed pregnant again, but not with James Potter's child...


	31. Chapter 31

Lily

James finally signed the divorce papers, but he was beyond angry that she had deliberately cheated on him with Severus Snape, and gotten pregnant as a result. A girl, Rose, Sebastian had called her. She was to be a green eyed, pretty girl with black hair, who only had Severus's pale complexion and nose to tell the world she was his daughter, not James Potter's. 

James left to go to the Order of the Phoenix meeting, and she attended to Harry with the help of Prince house elves. When James arrived back to Godric's Hollow, they had dinner together, and they thought that they were safe, completely safe that very few people knew where the Potter household was. 

But that was until the door blew in, and the black cloaked figure of Voldemort arrived, and James Potter yelled at Lily, "Take Harry and go, Lily! _Go_ , I will hold him--"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed. Green magic shot out of the Dark Lord's bone white wand, and James Potter was dead before he hit the floor.

Lily ran up to the nursery, and stood in front of Harry's crib. He was crying, but she barely heard her baby crying as adrenaline took over her body, and she shouted, "If you want my son, you're going have to go through me first!"

Voldemort laughed coldly, "Ah. There is that bravery Severus fell in love with. I give you a choice, mudblood. Allow me to kill the boy, and I will allow you to be with your precious Severus. Or, you can die right here and now."

She pointed her wand into the dark villain's face, and said, "Go to hell!"

"So be it. Avada Kedavra!"   
Lily tried to block the killing curse, but it hit her square in the chest, and she screamed as she felt searing pain, and then the darkness of oblivion ever after...

✂------

Severus

Two Hours Later....

The house was completed destroyed by the time he arrived at the Potter's residence. He prayed that he was not too late, and could get Lily back to their son where it was safe. But as soon as he reached the nursery, he knew that he was too late.

He could barely move, think, or even breathe. His wife, the mother of his child...was dead! Damn Voldemort to the lowest depths of Hell! He couldn't stop the tears as he cradled Lily in his arms and rocked her. 

"Lily, no," He cried over and over, "Don't go, my love...please, don't go."

Harry Potter was crying in the crib, and he looked down at the crying infant in the crib. James Potter's child, with a lightning scar imprinted on his small forehead. He picked the baby up, and tried to comfort the child, but somehow couldn't bring himself to console the child. He put him back in the crib, and decided to apparate to Hogwarts.   
But as he went into the Potter's bathroom, he saw the disposed pregnancy test in the trash. Two lines. He thought back on his son's prediction, and realized that Lily was carrying their second child, their daughter. Rose. The Dark Lord had killed his daughter! Somehow, that made his grief worse, much worse. 

He destroyed one of the dressers in his inner rage. How _dare_ the Dark Lord?! His wife was pregnant! He sank to his knees and began to sob fresh tears at this stark realization. He apparated to Hogwarts, and gave his report to Dumbledore.

For once, the old bastard took pity on him, and said, "I will have the boy raised with his aunt and uncle, and you will raise your son."

"What about Sirius Black?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. Dumbledore tossed him the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. The headline read: MURDER MOST FOUL! SIRIUS BLACK MURDERS PETER PETTIGREW! A FINGER IS ALL THAT REMAINS! 

Severus felt his heart drop even more. "Where is my son now?" He asked, more calmly than he felt. In truth, he wanted to take Sebastian as far away from the wizarding world as possible. 

Amusement glinted in the old Headmaster's eyes, "My, my, Severus. Fatherhood agrees with you, I see. Not to worry, he is with the Malfoys and their young son Draco."

Severus sank in one of the chairs, relieved. Lucius would be a good godfather, and he would be able to come visit whenever he could. 

"Lucius will raise him properly, as any Prince or Malfoy before him," Severus said. "Thank you, old man."

"I didn't do it out of charity."  
"Of course not, _nothing_ you do is out of charity," He snapped, fixing the blue eyed older wizard with complete contempt. "What do you want from me now?"

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him on his desk. "Why, nothing more than you are already doing, helping me to overthrow Voldemort from within his ranks."

"Are you done? I want to see my son," Severus said, rising. "He needs me now that Black decided to be an idiot and kill one of his best friends."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, quite true. Do let me know whenever Lord Voldemort has his little revels as he likes to call them. I am very much interested to know what happens."

Severus stiffened at that, "They are nothing more than a way to entertain the more sadistic deatheaters, you know that. But of course, if you truly want to know, I can always give you the memories, and then you might never ask again."

Dumbledore frowned and that, but then agreed, "Yes, yes. Very true. Well, go see to your son, and see how he is faring. But I want you back here in time for classes in September, Severus. Do you understand?"

"Of course. Will that be all, Headmaster?" He asked, fighting back the urge to curse the old man for his interference. 

"Yes, that will be all Severus."  
"Good."

Severus strode out of the office, his black robes flying behind him as he walked fast. He apparated to Malfoy Manor, and talked with Narcissa and Lucius about what happened at the Prince mansion. 

"Can I see Bastian?" He asked.  
"Of course," Lucius said, "But he might be sleeping in his room."

"I don't care, I need to see him."  
"Right this way then."

Lucius led him to a grand bedroom where a little black haired boy lay in bed, half covered up by his covers in his too big bed. Severus turned on the small night light by his bed, and he kissed his son's cheek.

Sebastian stirred, and rubbed at his eyes. "Daddy!" The boy said sleepily, hugging him. "You're...you're sad, daddy. Are you okay?"

He shook his head, not sure how much to tell a four year old boy about the circumstances of his mother's death. "Son, I...No, son, I'm not alright," He said, tearing up. "Your mother, she..."

Sebastian nodded, in a very adult manner, and began to cry, "I know. Mummy and sissy are gone. Did the bad man get her? The snake monster?"

"Yes, he did. But how did you know, son?" He asked out of genuine curiosity. 

Sebastian wiped at his tears and said, "Sissy came to me in a dream. She told me not to worry, that daddy and Uncle Lucius would take care of me, and I would have two brothers, Harry and Draco. She said she had to be with mummy, and they would be fine." 

Severus cried silent tears, and his boy tried to comfort him, but it did nothing to lessen his guilt. He should have been there! He should have been there to protect his family! But no, he had to play spy, and act like Lily meant nothing to him, that reporting about the damn prophecy regarding Harry Potter was nothing. He was able to slide his silver ring off and on, and that somehow made the loss more real to him. No, he would keep the ring as a reminder of what he lost.

"Dad, it's going to be alright," Sebastian said in a strange adult tone of voice. "I'm here, and I'm safe. Mom and Rose are beyond his reach now. But we have to help Harry, he needs us more than he knows."

Severus saw that his boy was in a slight trance, and suddenly he was a child again. "Oh, sorry daddy, did I go to sleep?"

"Um, yes, yes you did," He said, and tucked in his son. "Go to sleep, Sebastian. I will come to visit whenever I can."

"Daddy?"  
"Yes, son?"  
"When can I come to Hogwarts with you?" His son asked sleepily.

"When you turn eleven."  
"That's so long!"  
Severus chuckled. "Oh, not so long. It will be here before you know it, and I will be excited to see you all the time in private. Won't that be nice?"

"Yay!"  
He kissed his son on the forehead, and hugged him. "Now, go to sleep. Even little wizards need their sleep."

Sebastian yawned, "Love you, daddy."

"I love you too, son."

He quietly closed the door behind him, and Lucius was standing there waiting. "That's the calmest he has been since he arrived," Lucius said, and shook his head. "I am so, so sorry for your loss. Was she really pregnant?"

Severus nodded, not trusting himself to speak as they went into Lucius's study. "Will you be staying long? I think your son needs that reassurance now."

"Yes, until September when classes start, I think," He decided. "I believe congratulations are in order for you as well since Narcissa just had a boy as well."

"Yes, we named him Draco."  
"How very celestial."  
"Malfoy tradition."  
"Yes, I know. Well, I think I will head off to bed, and try to forget about this horrible night." 

Lucius hugged him, and for once, he didn't pull away, but let his older friend hug him. When that was over, he went up to his guest room, and slept for a very long time. But even in sleep, Lily haunted his dreams, and would for a very long time....


	32. Chapter 32

Severus

Seven Years Later...

The dour potions master of Hogwarts watched as the new group of first years was led by McGonagoll to the front of the Great Hall like the start of every school year. Only this was not an ordinary year for Severus Snape, because his son Sebastian was arriving for the first time at Hogwarts. 

Normally, he fought the urge to nod off and sleep through the ritual of which student gets sorted into which school House. But this time, things were different, and he was very much completely interested in what happened to Sebastian tonight. His son's black eyes met his, and they nodded to each other. He gave his son a salute with his golden chalice and sipped his wine. The boy winked, but did not smile. Already, he was good about hiding his inner emotions at eleven years old. But then again, his son had always been older than his years, because of his past, and because he possessed a bit of the sight. 

Professor Trelawny gaped at his boy, and he fought the urge to laugh at the flaky witch. Many students were called up, and then McGonagoll called out, "Sebastian Prince."

Sebastian walked forward, and Professor Sinestra, who was Head of Ravenclaw, nudged him and whispered, "Handsome boy, Severus. There can be no doubt that he is yours."

"Obviously," He quipped, but refused to say more. Sebastian sat on the stool, and McGonagoll put the weathered brown leather sorting hat on his head.

"Ah, another Snape!" The sorting hat said, surprised, "But where to put you? You have a sharp, keen mind, I see, and powerful, oh yes."

"I don't care, put me in any House but Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor," Sebastian murmured. 

"Hmm," The hat said, "Intriguing choices. Well, then there can be only one House for you...SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat declared in ringing tones.

Sebastian smiled, beaming, as he skipped down to the cheering Slytherin table. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He would welcome his son later on, but first, they had to get through Dumbledore's announcements.

The announcements were about the usual dangers in the forbidden forest, third floor corridor, and the other rules. Blah, blah, blah. But when they were over, he cornered his son, and Sebastian followed him to his quarters. 

They hugged tightly, and Sebastian said, "I missed you, dad. I didn't see you at Christmas."

"I know, I'm sorry, son," He said. "But I cannot show you any favoritism while you are here."

Sebastian shrugged, "It's okay, I'm just happy to be sorted into Slytherin, and share your school House. Can I show you my notes on Dream Sleep?"

He lifted an eyebrow at that. "Go on. It's a rather complex potion, not one first years should attempt to make."

Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah, well, how many of these first years have nightmares about some snake-like monster coming to kill them in their sleep?"

Severus quirked a grin at that, "Not many, I would expect."

"Exactly! Can I still show you?"  
"Of course."

Sebastian dug out a tiny notebook that he resized to its regular shape, and flipped to his notes. It was detailed, concise, and exactly what a potions master would list as the pros and cons of each ingredient. He was impressed by his son's knowledge. He still needed six taproots of a spriggen, and Essence of Nix, which was extremely rare to complete the potion. 

"You still need six taproots of a spriggen and Essence of Nix to complete this," He pointed out. 

Sebastian scowled, "Funny how the text book doesn't cover that. In fact, their ingredients for a lot of these potions are basic." He put his notebook back in his robes. "Thanks for helping, dad. I knew it was a long shot, but my research tells me that a lot of the most powerful potions ingredients have been deemed illegal in many cases."

Severus nodded, "Quite so, but a true Slytherin knows the way to navigate around the law," He winked, "Just don't get caught, son. And remember, what happens in Slytherin, stays in Slytherin. Do you understand?"

Sebastian grinned, and nodded, "Yep, sure do, dad. I'll try not to cause trouble, I promise."

"I know you won't, son," He said, "But we're Snapes, boy. Trouble always seems to find us. If you get bullied though, and you can't walk away from the fight, make sure you win before a teacher comes to break up the fight. Understand?"

"Yes, dad. Got it."  
"Good. Now, let's get you to your common room in one piece," He said, and they headed out of his personal quarters to the Slytherin common room. The portrait of Salazar Slytherin stood sentinel over the doorway, and the dour potions master said, "Flubberworms."

"Indeed," The stern Founder of Slytherin House said, and added, "And an honor to have another Prince in my House. Welcome little Master."

"You never said that to me," Severus said. "And I'm his father."

Salazar Slytherin chuckled, "He carries the name, you do not. There is a difference."

"Whatever. Good night, son."  
"Good night, dad."

Severus watched his son go into the common room, and he went back to his own rooms. It would be four years before Harry Potter would arrive at Hogwarts, but until that time, he prayed that he would be ready for the dangers that were about to befall him. But with Gryffindors watching over him, he thought that very unlikely...

✂---------

He laid a wreath of white roses on Lily and James Potter's gravestone when he got to Godric's Hollow a week before Christmas break. He made sure no one was around before he sank to the snowy ground and began to sob. If anyone were to catch him crying, they would no doubt bully him, but he didn't care. 

"Hello, Lily," He sniffed. "I...I just wanted to come and tell you that Sebastian got sorted into my House just like I know we both wanted. Lucius is raising him, and I know you two didn't exactly see eye to eye, but he will love him like his own son. Oh Lily..."

He wept bitter tears, "I wish that I could see both of our children attend Hogwarts. Rose would no doubt be a Gryffindor, and Bastian would have to step in, and keep the boys off of her like the big brother he would be. I love you, Lily, I always will, and I wanted to give you back your ring. I know you're still wearing yours, but I thought you might like mine to know that I am always thinking about you."

He took off the silver ring that had the word _Always_ imprinted on the inner band. With a heavy heart, Severus Snape walked away from the grave of his first, true love. He knew that their love had been an impossible one, but one he never regretted undertaking, and if he had to do it all over again, he wouldn't change being with her for one second. 

They had a wonderful, keenly smart son, and for that he was grateful to his wife beyond words, because he had someone to live for, someone to give him hope, and someone to love unconditionally. Severus still grieved for Lily for many years, but with his son by his side, he kept him from succumbing to the dark side in more ways than one, and such a love was not an impossible one, after all to sustain and grow in the whole grand scheme of things...

The End


End file.
